The Marauders
by Claudia Osbourne
Summary: Yo hago una banda de rock con lo merodeadores, llamada The Marauders juntada por el programa de Ralkm llamado DNN Merodeadores al Aire. *Capitulo 12*
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic que hago sea de cualquier tipo y lo califico como de humor por que todos los rockeros cometen locuras, como por ej. el baterista de Led Zeppelin (Jonh Bonham) que en paz descanse tocaba la batería con las manos y mi querido tío Ozzy Osbourne le quitó la cabeza a un murcielago de un mordiscón. Que brutal. Bien volvamos al fic  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Hola me llamo Claudia Osbourne, la sobrina de Ozzy Osbourne, pero me dicen Mystique Osbourne y recién he hecho un grupo de rock llamado The Marauders y estos son los integrantes:  
  
-Yo Mystique Osbourne seré la vocalista -Remus Lupin será el bajista -James Potter el guitarrista -Lily Evan la tecladista -Y el infaltable Sirius Black será el baterista.  
  
Uds. se preguntarán ¿Cómo se hizo esta banda? The Marauders, se unieron en el programa de Ralkm Diggory "DNN Merodeadores al Aire" y les presentaremos un fragmento del programa y mi review en DNN **************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Ralkm: soy una chica de mis tiempos señores... Hazme caso Snapie, toma tus precauciones sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, es sólo un consejo de amigos... Aunque Sebastian es un chico de lo más simpático y todo yo... Oops! Hablé de más!  
  
Severus: Ralkm, quién es Sebastian?  
  
Ralkm: un amigo mío ^_^U  
  
Todos: por qué no te creemos? ¬¬  
  
Ralkm: porque son unos desconfiados!... Review de Mystique Sabbath Osbourne. "¡¡¡Hola Ralkm!!!:  
  
¿Como va todo con Remus??? y no te hagas la que no pasó nada, por que todos sabemos lo que pasó."  
  
Remus y Ralkm: o.O =|  
  
Ralkm: qué, exactamente, sabes???? Quién te lo dijo??? A que fue la imprudente de Hermione de Potter!  
  
James: bueno...  
  
Sirius: de hecho,  
  
James: ella fue  
  
Sirius: la que nos lo dijo  
  
James: a nosotros XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Sirius y James: ^_^ "Las preguntas:  
  
James: Por que no le confiesas tus sentimientos por cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes del estudio??? Lo deberías hacerlo ahora antes de que alguien te la robe."  
  
Sirius, Remus y Ralkm: (silbando) Deberías hacerlo antes que se acabe el programa......  
  
James: son, positivamente, una molestia!  
  
Sirius, Remus y Ralkm: gracias ^_^  
  
"Lily: Por que no le confiesas tus sentimientos por cierto chico de pelo negro y de lentes??? Lo deberías hacerlo ahora antes de que alguien te lo robe."  
  
Sirius, Remus y Ralkm: (silbando) lo mismo que le dijimos a James...  
  
Lily: no los soporto!!!!  
  
"Tommy: una advertencia ¡¡¡NUNCA CAMBIES DE LOOK O DE APARIENCIA, PODRÍA SER FATAL!!!, para las chicas, claro. Podrías salir conmigo el sabado a las 10???"  
  
Tom: seguro! El sábado a las 10 entonces ;)  
  
Ralkm: Tom! Te encanta complicarme la vida! Sales con tantas chicas que me enredo al tratar de saber quién es mi a...  
  
Tom: tu, qué, Ralkm???? ¬¬  
  
Ralkm: nada ^_^U  
  
"Javier: Traele un té a Ralkm, por una pregunta que voy a hacer a Remus."  
  
Javier: ahora todo el mundo me da órdenes.... En fin! Toma!  
  
Remus: ay Dios!  
  
"Remus: ¡¡¡Confiesalo!!!, te gusta a Ralkm, no lo niegues." Remus: ehh.... Esto.... Ralkm... Pues sí me gustas, y mucho  
  
(ruido de una bomba cayendo)  
  
Ralkm: si esto es un sueño, mato al que me pellizque *_*... Mira Cachito, mira, hay un gato bailando claqué.  
  
Javier: ehh.. Ralkm, te sientes bien?  
  
Ralkm: ... Mira! Un basilisco con un tutú rosa, qué lindo! Crees que si le digo que acompañe al gato me haga caso?  
  
Lucius: no es que yo sea muy observador ni nada, pero creo que eso fue el golpe final.  
  
Severus: ahora sí se terminó de volver loca...  
  
Colin: creo que mejor la llevamos a la enfermería...  
  
Javier: ajá.  
  
Tom: y quién termina con el programa mientras ella vuelve a la realidad? (aparece una chica pelirroja de ojos azules)  
  
Severus: y tú quién eres?  
  
Javier: definitivamente, tú y Ralkm se llevan demasiado bien para el provecho del mundo...  
  
Lina: cállate Cachito, lleva a la pobre Ralkm a que se recupere que yo termino con esto.  
  
Javier: tocará...  
  
(Javier se lleva a Ralkm, que sigue diciendo incoherencias)  
  
James: y tú eres?  
  
Lina: díganme Lina, el resto no les concierne. Y soy la vicepresidenta del canal, aparte de la presidenta del departamento de interactivos, información y opinión de DNN.  
  
James: ahh....  
  
Lina: bueno, voy a seguir donde se quedó Ralkm:  
  
"Sirius: Te felicito por lo de Dany.  
  
Lucius: Te hechas gel en el pelo???  
  
Severus: Lavate el pelo."  
  
Sirius: gracias =)  
  
Lucius: sólo un poco... Si me echara mucho, parecería como un lamido de vaca.  
  
Severus: ¬¬ déjame en PAZ.  
  
Ralkm: volví!!!!  
  
Lina: tan rápido!?  
  
Ralkm: claro ^_^... No voy a dejar que me sonzaques el trabajo.  
  
Lina: y así te haces llamar mi familia?  
  
Ralkm: pues sí.  
  
Lina: ya me voy, tengo demasiado trabajo ahora que se va a cancelar este programa...  
  
Ralkm: ;_; *snif* tenías que recordármelo!!!!!!!!!!! *snif* ;_; *snif* Buaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Javier: aquí está el té, no tienes ni por qué gritar.  
  
Ralkm: gracias *snif*. En qué se quedaron?  
  
Tom: en la pregunta para Snape.  
  
"Una pregunta para todos. ¿Aquien le gustaría ser mi guitarrista, tecladista y baterista de mi grupo de rock???  
  
Atte. yo.  
  
PD: Por ahora no les doy regalos hasta navidad y a Ralkm le doy por mientras un guillotina por si Colin te molesta al igua a sierta rata (Peter Petigrew)"  
  
Remus: no necesitas un bajista??? Porque me compré un bajo y no lo hago ni tan mal....  
  
James: puedo ser el guitarrista???  
  
Sirius: y yo el baterista???  
  
Lily: yo sé tocar el teclado!!!!!! Mi papá me enseñó!!!!  
  
Ralkm: muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
Lucius: le volvió la risa psicópata.  
  
Ralkm: Crabbe! Goyle! Traigan a Pettigrew! (6) muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Merodeadores: qué vas a hacer!?  
  
Ralkm: evitar una muerte... Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Mystique: Eso es lo que pasó en el programa, que por suerte de Peter no murió T_T, yo quería ver acción.  
  
Simonky: No seas tan sádica, con lo que eres hasta ahora.  
  
Mystique: Serás mi manager y el favorito de mi familia, pero tu no manejas mi vida, ¿OK?  
  
Simonky: Si tu lo dices. Como representante de tu banda, les presentaré al publico a los integrantes y por siacaso, ¿Cómo está Kelly Osbourne?  
  
Mystique: Ella tiene novio y yo no. T_T  
  
Simonky: ¿Y quien es?  
  
Mystique: Parece que se llama Bert, el vocalista de The Used  
  
Simonky: Deberías depilarte.  
  
Mystique: Y te da con lo mismo. Te lo explico por que soy así en algunos días?  
  
Simonky Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno n_n  
  
Mystique: _ ¿Por qué eres un p**o punk inocente. Bien te explico, yo salí en la noche . . .  
  
Simonky: Como siempre lo haces y arrancandote por la ventana  
  
Mystique: No me interrumpas.  
  
Simonky: ;)  
  
Mystique: _ . . . Como decía yo salí por la noche e hiba a un bar de Birmingham. Cuando llegué estaban tocando un grupo de Black Metal o podría decirse una banda oscura que pareciera como si fuera una manga de mortifagos.  
  
Simonky: O_O!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MORTIFAGOS METALEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simonky corría de un lado al otro, estaba blanco y se iba a tirar por la ventana (Que por cierto el estudio de practica tenía 5 pisos y estabamos en el 3°)  
  
Mystique: O_o ¿Qué dices eran unos metalero, nada más que metaleros, no mortifagos  
  
Simonky se retiró de la ventana y se quedó quieto.  
  
Mistique: Como decía, antes de que Simonky cometiera un suicidio . . . me encontré con un chico muy rico, hablamos y tomamos muchisimas copas, yo le dije que salieramos del bar y el me decía que no y yo . . .  
  
Simonky: ¿Te lo querías llevar a un motel como a mí?  
  
Mystique: _ ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!! ¡¡¡YO NUNCA TE HE LLEVADO A UN MOTEL, MENTIROSO!!!  
  
Simonky: n_uU calmate era solo una broma.  
  
Mystique: _ Más te vale, como decía yo le decía que salieramos del bar y yo lo saqué a la fuerza a la luz de la luna llena, el sufrió una gran trasformación de hombre lobo y me mordió la mano y gracias al muy p**o, más que me depile en las semanas de luna llena me crecen un poco inmediatamente. Simonky: Por eso una vez llegaste con la mano vendada y que yo te moleste que yo te había hecho un chupón y te lo habías tapado T_T, perdoname. Mystique: esta bien, esta bien, ;_; y estaba tan rico, bueno presenta a mi grupo  
  
Simonky: Hoy no saldré por si te encuentro.  
  
Mystique: Lo haces tu o lo hago yo.  
  
Simonky: Hazlo tu, yo todavía quiero ser virgen.  
  
Mystique: _ ¡¡¡¡Que presentes el grupo hue**n!!!  
  
Simonky: No soy hue***, (Viendo la cara de Mystique se puso a presentar)No sé que mierda es pero no hay ni una hueca popera y axé y ni la otra hueca de la Laucha Marina Jazmín, esto es algo relacionado con el rock, así que la popera o la axé que vea esto no lo lea por que no entenderá mucho de lo que nosotros hablamos, pero voy a presentar.  
  
Mystique: Buena presentación  
  
Simonky: Nuestro guitarrista de The Marauders es . . . ¡¡¡¡JAMES POTTER!!!  
  
Entro James con la guitarra electrica en sus manos.  
  
Simonky: El bajista de la banda . . . ¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!!!  
  
Remus entro con su bajo al estudio.  
  
Simonky: El baterista del grupo . . . ¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
  
Sirius entró a la sala tirando muchos besos.  
  
Sirius: llamame al 800200SEXSIMBOL, si yo también las quiero.  
  
Simonky: Que tipo mas egocentrico . . . bueno la tecladista ¡¡¡LILY EVANS!!!  
  
Lily entró con muchos piropos de Simonky mientras James se pone celoso ante esto  
  
Simonky: Estai' rika Lily¡¡¡  
  
Mystique: ¿Estas celoso James?  
  
James: ¿Eres Ralkm o Mystique?  
  
Mystique: n-n  
  
Simonky: Nuestra vocalista como Uds. sabran es Mystique Osbourne y . . . ¿Incluiste otro guitarrista?  
  
Mystique: El siempre estuvo aquí, vamos rapido presenta nuestro guitarrista y 2° vocalista  
  
Simonky: Bueno, el guitarrista y 2° vocalista es ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cristobal Brito???!!! Ese es tu 2° guitarrista, ¿ese enano?  
  
Mystique: ¿Estas celoso porque estaremos tan juntos que puede pasar algo?  
  
Simonky: Alrevez  
  
Mystique: Tu sabes que eso fue el pasado  
  
Simonky: ¿Y el beso del otro día?  
  
Mystique: Mis hormonas lo necesitaban. Vamos pasa Brito.  
  
Un niño pasó al estudio efectivamente algo escaso de estatura con una guitarra.  
  
Brito: Hola Mystique, ¡¡¡Simón!!!, ¿Mystique contrataste al fantaseoso?  
  
Mystique: Estas celooooooooso.  
  
Brito: Podría ser alrevez  
  
Mystique: eres lindo pero no, nunca me gustaste.  
  
Brito: Y el beso de la fiesta del Reyes  
  
Mystique: De eso se trataba, besarse con cualquiera.  
  
Brito: Simonky, ¿Te acordai en esa fiesta cuando la Mystique se besó con el Reyes?  
  
Simonky: eso duró como 1 hora  
  
Brito: ¿Esa vez pudiste respirar?  
  
Mystique: Ya me acuerdo ese día, el mejor de todos, el Brito también estuvo bien.  
  
James: (susurrando) y de que estarán hablando estos 3 Sirius?  
  
Sirius: (Susurrando) Ni idea.  
  
Remus: Mystique, ¿qué pasó con tu cita con Tom Riddle?  
  
James: Eso mismo ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Sirius: Lo dices tu o lo averiguamos de otras bocas.  
  
Lily: Además eres tú unas de las que me molestan con el señor DUEÑO DE TODO.  
  
James: ¿Cómo que YO soy el señor DUEÑO DE TODO?  
  
Lily: Tú me robaste MI diario  
  
James: ¿Y quien le importaría tu aburrida vida?  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO PELEEN!!!, esto no es bar, bien les diré lo que pasó con Tommy.  
  
Simonky: ¡¡¡COMO QUE SALISTE CON ALGIEN Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!!!  
  
Brito: Y no era yo Tu chico de confianza  
  
Mystique: ¿Acaso no se me puede olvidar algo?  
  
Brito y Simonky: ¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
Mystique: Les diré para que no se enojen conmigo.  
  
Simonky: Te perdono si vamos a un motel los dos ;)  
  
Mystique: Te lo cuento o no.  
  
Simonky: Dale  
  
Mystique: 1° fuimos a la heladería y me compró un helado *n_n*, y despues fuimos a otro bar de Birmingham y tomamos varias copas y bueno el tiene los mismos gustos que yo y me dedicó Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin, bailamos apegados y bueno el . . .  
  
Brito: ¿Y el qué?  
  
Simonky: ¿Te llevó a un motel?  
  
Mystique: Por favor, en un motel no se podría ni dormir con tales sonidos, no crees?  
  
Brito: Si haz hecho tales cosas yo creo que te protegiste  
  
Lily: Bueno en estos tiempos todos mal piensan  
  
Mystique: No he hecho cosas que crean ruidos extraños, sólo me besó, me dijo cosas tan bonitas  
  
Sirius: Es tu novio?  
  
Mystique: Por ahora no les diré nada  
  
Sirius: Lo tomaré como un si  
  
Mystique: Haz lo que quieras.  
  
Remus: tú eres hombre lobo  
  
Mystique: Gracias a un gran estupido  
  
Simonky: Tu lo precionaste  
  
Mystique: Callate  
  
Remus: Te invito a la casa abandonada de Hogsmeade  
  
Mystique: Gracias, ahora estaré acompañada  
  
Simonky: Ten cuidado Mystique, si es que todavía quieres se virgen  
  
Mystique: Mal pensados, es lo tipico de estos tiempos ¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS A NUESTRO GRUPO THE MARAUDERS!!!, con eso solamente nos apoyaran en nuestro proyecto, mi tío Ozzy, Sharon, Kelly, Jack y Aimee Osbourne nos están haciendo muchisima publicidad, llendo la mayoría de las veces a Birmingham y yo a Estados Unidos, para haccerme famosa.  
  
James: Eso es un buen comienzo.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ* 


	2. La Reunión

Hola he vuelto y con una reunión del grupo, no se la pierdan. Antes responderé los cuatro 1°'s Reviews que recibí al día siguiente de publicar este Reality Group of Rock, así se llama esta cosa o no Simonky?  
  
Simonky: No es Making the Band  
  
Bueno lo que sea, responderé.  
  
Polgara: Bueno lamentablemente no podré meter a Lucius a the Marauders porque no se ofreció en DNN y bueno si los chicos quieren podemos meterlo ah . . . eh . . . no sé pero ahí vemos.  
  
Arwen-magic16: Bueno, por lo de Tommy, eh, bueno, eh, algo pasa. Cuando le dije que iba a la Casa de los Gritos en la noche por mi ;_; (Snif) licantropía, . . . ese tipo era tan . . . bueno con Remus . . . Ralkm no te pongas celosa, es que él es mi único apoyo, mis padres (los únicos familiares que tengo en Birmingham) lo unico quehan hecho por mí por mi licantropía es dejarme por ahí exponiendo el peligro a los demás. . . Como iba a sí . . . Tommy cuando supo dio el grito al cielo, lo tuve que calmar y le tuve que acordar mi promesa para que se quedara tranquilo, ni les diré de que se trata mi promesa, No te preocupes Arwen, habrán algunas sorpresillas por ahí.  
  
Ralkm Diggory: Ralkm, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada, solamente conversamos cosas, porfavor comprende mi situación T_T nadie me apoya y mis tíos, bueno ellos no saben y eso que mi tío Ozzy es como mi propio padre. Me gusta tu idea del club de fans es una muy buena idea y este capitulo de Making the Band es donde nos ponemos de acuerdo. Si hay alguna presentación serás la primera en hacerlo. Y bueno lo de Tommy (Tommy es muy lindo y romantico), cuando pase mi tiempo de licantropía saldremos otra vez. Sigue siendo la presidenta del club de fans y no te preocupes por Sirius, el ya está advertido y además tu sabes que lo de egocentrico nunca se le pasará.  
  
Lalwen de Black: No se hasta cuando esos 2 se le pasará el odio, pero ya veras al paso del tiempo, Lily y James de acostumbraran y luego, Uds. saben y los tengo protegidos de toda maldad, por que Tom está ocupado conmigo y a Nagini le agrado, eso es bueno. Lo de Severus y Lucius a lo mejor participarán y Tom aparecerá derrepente, tu sabes lo de las citas *n_n* . Gracias por el consejo del Setting o lo que sea lo haré inmediatamente.  
  
Bueno eso era todo. ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR APOYARNOS!!!, y sigamos con Making the Band of Rock **************************************************************************** ************  
  
La Reunión  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos  
  
Todos: Hola Mystique  
  
Simonky: Oye, ¿Quién es ese tipo?, no me digas que contrataste a otra persona.  
  
Mystique: ¿De quien hablas?  
  
Simonky señala a un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡TOMMY!!! *O_O*  
  
Tommy: Por fin llegaste, no eres buena cumpliendo.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Wow!!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ya sé me has hechado de menos.  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE NO HAYA PASADO NADA CON LUPIN!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡TU NO ME VENGAS A HACERME ESAS ESCENITAS DE CELOS QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TENER LICANTROPÍA, EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO ES . . . ES . . .!!!  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡QUIEN FUE ESE DESGRACIADO PARA ECHARLE ENCIMA A NAGINI QUIEN!!!  
  
Mystique: Soy una estupida, estando con el 4 horas y nunca le pregunte la hora  
  
PLOP  
  
Mystique: Pero acuerdate de mi promesa que te hice, yo cuando me propongo algo, yo lo cumplo, ¿cierto Brito?  
  
Brito: Verdad, la otra vez me dijo que me patearía las bolas si no pasaba ese exámen final  
  
Tommy: ¿¿¿Y???  
  
Brito: No pasé el examen y me dio una marca de por vida ¡¡OoO!!  
  
Simonky: Mal por tu gonada  
  
Brito: Eso fue el día antes de que hiciera este programa X_x  
  
Mystique: Ahí tienes un caso fatal de una promesa que hice, por eso que a veces pasa un poco agachado.  
  
Sirius: Que trauma O_o  
  
Remus: Mejor no vayas a la casa de los gritos, ¿por qué no pasas un tiempo con Hagrid?  
  
Mystique: Buena idea  
  
Tommy: Mejor que no, ¿Y si pasa algo?  
  
Mystique: ¿Sabes algo?, no es por molestarte mi Tommy, pero no crees que exageras?, mejor veamos eso después de esta reunión, debo aclarar muchas cosas.  
  
Tommy: ¿Lo prometes?  
  
Mystique: Si, lo prometo, pero no hagas mas eso, me sentiría un poco mal.  
  
Tommy: Bueno  
  
Mystique: ¿Y como está Nagini?  
  
Tommy: Bien, ella te quiere ver.  
  
Mystique: La iré a ver antes de las 6.  
  
James: ¿Y la reunión?  
  
Mystique: Ya voy  
  
Sirius: De seguro que nos reuniste para verme a mí  
  
Mystique: Lo de egocentrico no se te pasará y a mí lo de cumplir y ser fiel tampoco. No exageres.  
  
Remus: ¿A que nos venías a hablar?  
  
Mystique: Tengo listo nuestro album proyecto y venía a anunciarles de que se trata.  
  
Simonky: ¿De que se trata?  
  
Mystique: ¿Podrías ser más paciente por favor?  
  
Simonky: Si tu quieres  
  
Mystique: Como yo les decía, nuestro proyecto se trata de poner temas viejos de rock, por ej. mi querido Black Sabbath con Sabbath Bloody Sabbath, mejor les muestro mi lista.  
  
Mystique les pasa la lista a los chicos con los siguientes covers:  
  
Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (Black Sabbath) Children of the Sea (Black Sabbath) Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin) Black Dog (Led Zeppelin) Smoke on the Water (deep Purple) Black Night (Deep Purple) Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) Lithium (Nirvana) Perry Mason (Ozzy Osbourne) You're No Different (Ozzy Osbourne Nothing Else Matters (Metallica) Master of the Puppets (Metallica) Don't Cry (Guns N' Roses) Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns N' Roses) ¡¡¡BONUS TRACK Still Loving You (Scorpions)  
  
Lily: Tantas liricas que te consegiste  
  
Mystique: Gracias a Reonda y ¿Upsero?, ¿Asi era cierto?  
  
Simonky: Que se yo tu eres la Norton Claudia Anti Virus  
  
Brito: Está bakán tu lista, nos faltan las tableturas  
  
Mystique: Después se las paso  
  
Sirius: Eso era todo nos vamos.  
  
Mystique: Eh, eh, eh, quien te dijo que te fueras?, hay otras cosas QUE discutir.  
  
Remus: Que más hay.  
  
Mystique: Ralkm me hizo una escenita de celos, pero de eso no hablaré, por cierto ¿Cómo van?  
  
Remus: Bien, estamos MUY bien  
  
Mystique: Eso es bueno. Ralkm también hizo un Fan Club de The Marauders y ella es la presidenta y me pregunta que cuando vamos a hacer nuestra primera presentación. Ralkm, primero tenemos que sabernos bien cada cover, esto no es llegar y decir, haremos un show y después ¿Cómo se toca este tema?, sería la cosa más vergonzosa, ¿me entiendes?  
  
Remus: Comprende Ralkmi-chan  
  
Mystique: También nos preguntan si podemos poner a Lucius y a Sirius en el grupo en cualquier posición.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡CUALQUIER COSA PERO MENOS VER A GRASOSO!!!  
  
James: ¡¡¡Y MENOS A ESE CUICO!!!  
  
Mystique: Miren hagamos un trato lo ponemos en este fic pero hacemos esto.  
  
A todos les susurra algo en el oído que después se ríen a carcajadas.  
  
James: Ya me imagino a Malfoy vestido así (  
  
Lily: Ya quiero verlo así (  
  
Remus: Podrías traerlo ahora? (  
  
Sirius: Vamos traelo ;)  
  
Mystique: Guardensen la sorpresa :P  
  
Brito: Bueno no importa.  
  
Mystique: Chicos, pueden irse.  
  
Sirius: Ya era hora  
  
Mystique: Recuerden chicos, el 3 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de mi tío Ozzy, él vendrá acá y se lo voy a celebrar aquí  
  
Lily: Iremos, yo ya quiero conocer a tu primo Jack  
  
James: Y yo quiero conocer a Kelly, ella es muy linda, a lo mejor le pido que sea mi novia.  
  
Mystique: Kelly no aceptará, ella ya tiene novio.  
  
James: Bueno, no importa, igual iré.  
  
Todos: Cuenta con nosotros.  
  
Mystique: Vendrán muchas bandas así que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de The Marauders.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ* 


	3. Edición especial: El Cumpleaños de Ozzy ...

Hola a todos, gracias a todos por mandarme reviews, por ahora estoy en otro computador, así que no podré por ahora contestar algunos reviews. Polgara, lee este fic, estará aquí Lucius pero vestido de algo que ni se imaginan XD, no te enojes conmigo, es para que se le pase un poco esa manía de tratar mal A. mejor sigamos con el capitulo, y a Sadyc no entiendo eso de que soy una maldita, ¡me lo podrías explicar?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Edición Especial*  
  
*El Cumpleaños de Ozzy Osbourne*: 3 de diciembre del 2002  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos, Uds. están en el cumpleaños de Ozzy Osbourne, mi tío, el no ha llegado todavía.  
  
Simonky: Pero él cree que . . .  
  
Brito: . . . Estará acá para practicar con su banda.  
  
Mystique: Pero tía Sharon, Kelly, Jack, Aimee y Bert están aquí.  
  
Jack: ¿A ti también te vigilan?  
  
Mystique: Solamente ven lo que hago aquí.  
  
Simonky: ¿Y quienes más están aquí?  
  
Mystique: También están aquí mi Tommy, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, el novio de Kelly Bert, Tommy Iommi, Robert Plant, Zackk Wylde, Robert Trujillo, Ian Gillan, Axl Rose, Bruce Dickinson, el equipo Rockaxis en especial Alfredo Lewin, Dave Groghl, Slash, Alice Cooper, Bon Jovi, James Hethfield, así era cierto?, Mick Jagger y Rogger Waters.  
  
Brito: Rogger Waters si que es grande, ni cabía por esa puerta, ¿Cuánto mide Mystique?  
  
Mystique: Más de 2 metros  
  
Brito: OoO  
  
Simonky: Y tenías que traer a los de la lucha libre.  
  
Mystique: Es Robert Trujillo y Zackk Wylde, el bajista y guitarrista de tío Ozzy  
  
Simonky: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Tommy: Yo soy Tommy Riddle, no Tommy Iommi.  
  
Tommy .I.: Yo soy el guitarrista de Black Sabbath no un sobrenombre, por fin soy invitado, ahora que Ozzy es famoso nadie me pesca.  
  
Sirius: Ese tipo es terrorífico, se parece al demonio, ¿Quién es?  
  
Mystique: Alice Cooper.  
  
Sirius: Que miedo.  
  
Alfredo: ¡¡¡Estaré en un cumpleaños de Ozzy!!!, ¡¡¡El cumpleaños de mi idolo!!!, ¡¡¡Viva Ozzy!!!  
  
Mystique: Es bueno que Ozzy tenga muchisimos seguidores, ¡¡¡Viva Ozzy y Alfredo!!!  
  
Alfredo: ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?, yo no hago strep-tease, solo soy el locutor de un programa de rock, Rockaxis, 40 principales, 95.3, Santiago de Chile  
  
Mystique: Eres mi ídolo, dame un autógrafo.  
  
Mystique le pasa un pedazo de papel a Alfredo y Alfredo se la firma.  
  
Alfredo: Ahí tienes, gracias por invitarme.  
  
Mystique: De nada, aunque estés en Chile, igual te escucho.  
  
Alfredo: ¿Por Internet?  
  
Mystique: No es que solamente me trafiqué una antena de la 40 principales, no le digas a nadie que me pueden llevar presa.  
  
Alfredo: O_o?  
  
Mystique: ¿¡Y donde está mi elfo!?  
  
Sirius: XD, se está vistiendo.  
  
Mystique: Lo quiero ver aquí en 5 minutos y nada más.  
  
¿?: Ya llegué, no tienes para que reclamar.  
  
Y ni se imaginan quién era ese elfo. ¡¡¡ES LUCIUS, LUCIUS MALFOY DE ELFO!!! XD. Lucius estaba vestido con una almohada vieja, la típica del elfo y como le queda corta de piernas, parecía un almohadón con patas y piernas (Que he dicho, es la cosa más ridícula que he escrito aquí) y andaba con esas sandalias que usaban los dioses griegos, que la correa se cruzaba en las canillas.  
  
Mystique: Y agradece que te regalé zapatos.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: Mejor me pondré en la puerta, para ver si ha llegado tío Ozzy.  
  
Tommy: Si quieres voy contigo  
  
Mystique: Ya ven, ¡Y Uds. No piensen mal!, ¿Entendieron?  
  
Todos: Bueeeeeenooooooooooo  
  
Y yo me voy a la puerta con Tommy, pero quiero que la cámara esté en la fiesta, no donde estoy.  
  
James: ¿Irá a ver si llega Ozzy o a hacer otra cosa con Tom?  
  
Sirius: Ni idea, pero creo que hará algo con Tom  
  
Jack: Así que uno de ustedes es el acompañante de Mystique.  
  
James: Sí los 2  
  
Jack: Que niña más hombreriega bueno nunca cambiará.  
  
Sirius: A te refieres a eso, no nosotros somos del grupo de Mystique, el acompañante es Tom Riddle  
  
Jack: ¿Y donde están?  
  
James: Viendo si llega Ozzy  
  
Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhh, los voy a ir a ver, quiero conocer al novio de Mystique.  
  
Y Jack va a ver con Mystique y Tom, si llega Ozzy.  
  
Sirius: Ya nos contará que pasó  
  
Y Jack vuelve rojo.  
  
Jack: *O_o* Mejor los dejo solos.  
  
James: ¿Qué viste?  
  
Jack: *O_o*Mejor que ella les diga.  
  
Sirius y James: ¬_¬  
  
Lily: Por favor chicos, déjenlos en privacidad  
  
Y Jack se va donde Tommi Iommi.  
  
Sirius: Y ahora que me acuerdo, y aprovechando que estamos los 3, ¿Qué pasó con la botella de whisky?  
  
Lily y James: Es un secreto  
  
Sirius: ¬¬  
  
Remus: ¿Qué pasó Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Son unos malvados, no me quieren decir lo que pasó con el whisky?  
  
Remus: Ten paciencia Sirius, por que no le consultas a Ralkmi-chan, a lo mejor ella sabe.  
  
Sirius: ¬_¬ Tienes razón  
  
James y Lily: O_o  
  
Y llegamos yo y Tommy, bien desordenados y más Tommy que digamos, con pintura en la boca y en varias partes de la cara y en el cuello.  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡Atención a todo el mundo hay que esconderse!!!, ¡¡¡Viene Ozzy!!!  
  
Y hay un gran desastre, todos corriendo chocando con otros, hasta que se escondieron. Como Uds. Sabrán, a Rogger Waters (Ya que mide más de 2 metros) le costó un poco esconderse, el estaba en un closet, que digamos que no le tapaba el cuerpo.  
  
Mystique: No te escondas ahí.  
  
Rogger: Bah. ya me vieron, ¿Para qué mido 2.25?  
  
Y se escondió debajo de la mesa de 3 metros.  
  
Y se abre la puerta y. sí sí, sí era Ozzy Osbourne.  
  
Ozzy: Esto está oscuro.  
  
Se prende la luz y.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS, OZZY OSBOURNE!!!  
  
Ozzy: Ah, yo no quería celebrar mi cumpleaños.  
  
Kelly: Vamos papá no seas aguafiestas, le costó mucho a Mystique traer a tus amigos.  
  
Ozzy: Pero falta Rogger Waters.  
  
Se escuchó un golpe a la mesa y . ¡¡¡OUCH!!!  
  
Era Rogger que se había pegado con la mesa.  
  
Rogger: Juro que nunca me meto debajo de la mesa  
  
Tommy .I.: Feliz cumpleaños Ozzy, me preguntaba si querías volver a Black Sabbath  
  
Ozzy: Ya me va bien como solista, Black Sabbath me trae malos recuerdos.  
  
Tommy .I.: era necesario echarte del grupo, eras un fanático de la cocaína.  
  
Ozzy: ¿Te conté que hice un Fan Club Oficial de Cocaína?  
  
Tommy .I.: Claro que sí, si yo estuve en ese club, todos te necesitamos en el Fan Club  
  
Ozzy: Odio la cocaína, ahora estoy haciendo un Fan Club Oficial de Anti- Cocaína.  
  
Tommy .I.: No puedes destruir el Fan Club, somos como una familia.  
  
Ozzy: Odio el Fan Club Oficial de Cocaína.  
  
Jack: ¿Puedo meterme al Fan Club oficial de Cocaína?  
  
Ozzy: No la cocaína es mala.  
  
Mystique: ^_^ Feliz cumpleaños tío Ozzy  
  
Ozzy: n_n tu eres la organizadora de la fiesta.  
  
Mystique: n_n ¿Te gustó?  
  
Ozzy: Es la primera fiesta que me gusta.  
  
Tommy: Eso es bueno.  
  
Ozzy: Mystique, ¿quién es?  
  
Mystique: Mi novio.  
  
Ozzy: Espero que no te metas en problemas.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬, mal pensado.  
  
Ozzy: Solamente te estoy advirtiendo.  
  
Mystique: ^_^ No importa.  
  
Me dirijo a todos y empiezo a hablar.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Quien tiene hambre!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡YO!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ELFO TRAE ALGO PARA COMER AHORA!!!  
  
Lucius: No me llamo elfo, me llamo Lucius.  
  
Mystique: Como sea elfo, trae algo  
  
Lucius va a la cocina con cara de ¬¬, y pensando Me las va a pagar  
  
Después de 5 minutos Lucius sale con una bandeja grande con comida.  
  
Mystique: ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ solamente me demoré 5 minutos.  
  
Mystique: Pero te demoraste mucho y tenemos mucha hambre  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: ¿Y trajiste a Nagini?  
  
Tommy: Si está en una de las habitaciones.  
  
Mystique: Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Tommy: Por qué no salimos un rato  
  
Mystique: Bueno  
  
Y los 2 salimos, pero quiero que la cámara se enfoque en la fiesta.  
  
James: Lily, podemos salir un rato  
  
Lily: No vas a decir las palabras mágica?  
  
James: Expelliarmus???  
  
Lily: No  
  
James: Incendio???  
  
Lily: No  
  
Nota: no se preocupen que no pasa nada, por que no anda trayendo la varita. La varita mágica, mal pensados  
  
Y así siguió James, adivinando, cual es la palabra mágica que quería que dijera él mismo.  
  
Ozzy: ¿Hasta que hora dura?  
  
Kelly: Papá nunca cambiará, él odia las fiestas.  
  
Y derrepente suena la música de Britney Spears, Baby One More Time.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡¡Exijo el responsable de esta mala música!!!  
  
Aimee: Fui yo, Britney Spears es buena ¿cierto?  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡NOOO, CAMBIA ESA MIERDA!!!  
  
Aimee: Bueno, bueno, pondré The Doors.  
  
Ozzy y Robert: Recuerda que odiamos a The Doors.  
  
Nota: Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath odian a The Doors.  
  
Aimee: Bueno, pondremos Black Sabbath.  
  
James: Pon el álbum Paranoid.  
  
Aimee: ¿Y que crees que iba a poner idiota?  
  
James: ¿Y que sé yo?  
  
Aimee: ¬¬  
  
James: Vamos Lily, ¿cuál es la palabra mágica?  
  
Lily: ¬¬, idiota.  
  
Lucius: XD, Potter es un idiota.  
  
James: ¿Y te sabes la palabra mágica?  
  
Lucius: ¿Crees que soy tonto?  
  
James: ^_^ ehhhhhh, . si  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
James ^_^  
  
Lucius: La palabra mágica es Avada Kedavra  
  
Lily: ¬¬U no  
  
Lucius: Cruciatus  
  
Lily: ¬¬U no  
  
Lucius: ¡Ya sé!  
  
James: ¿Cuál es?  
  
Lucius: Imperio  
  
Lily: ¬¬U no  
  
Y así siguieron por toda la noche, adivinando la palabra mágica hasta que.  
  
Ozzy: Chicos hay que irse, mañana tengo practica, pero gracias a todos.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡Es un placer estar aquí!!!  
  
Y llegamos Tommy y yo más desordenados todavía, no piensen mal por que no hemos hecho nada.  
  
Mystique: Ya hemos vuelto, ¿cómo va todo?  
  
Ozzy: Me tengo que ir, tengo practica, tu sabes el concierto.  
  
Mystique: Recuerda, tu aquí eres bienvenido.  
  
Y todos los Osbournes se van, todos, menos yo, Tommy, Sirius, Simonky, Brito, Remus, James y Lily.  
  
Mystique: Bien eso era todo, hay que descansar, mañana hay practica  
  
Remus: ¿Qué tema hay que practicar?  
  
Mystique: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath  
  
Sirius: Entonces mañana nos vemos.  
  
Mystique: Tú elfo limpia este desorden  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ ya me las pagaras.  
  
Mystique: Sigan apoyándonos con reviews, mañana haremos nuestra 1ª practica del grupo The Marauders. (Susurrándole a la cámara) Ralkm, cuéntame lo que pasó entre James y Lily en la grabación de sus citas y que pasó con la botella de whisky.  
  
Lily y James: O_o espero que se le olvide.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ* 


	4. 1° PRACTICA: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath

Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo está mi gente?, bueno hoy responderé mis 3 primeros reviews que recibí por el 3ª capitulo.  
  
Alexia Black: ¿Tú nombre es Mystique?, no lo sabía y no sé que es un chavista, ¿es algo parecido al pinochetismo?, ¿Sabes algo de Augusto Pinochet?, te doy un dato. Este puto que se llama Pinochet, también conocido como Pinocho, mató a mucha gente y los torturó. Igual que los militares tuvieron que matar gente, y algunas personas también fueron exiliadas. Pinochet bombardeó la Moneda (Como un castillo donde están los ministros y ese tipo de cosas) y mató a Allende, el presidente actual de ese tiempo. Y empezó a gobernar. También tuvimos terroristas anti- Pinochet, que eran los Rodriguistas, que también fueron torturados y asesinados.  
  
Ralkm: Lo de la botella no lo sabía, que interesante, si los chicos supieran. XD y lo del video XD. Recuerdo lo de tu tío, ya te avisaremos cuando estemos listos, como me gustaría conocer Liverpool. Seremos como el 2ª Black Sabbath, aunque no estaremos con la cocaína, creo; y ni mataremos animales por frustración. Lo de Remus y Moulin Rouge, yo no me meto, porque no he visto esa película.  
  
Polgara: Bueno hay un detalle que se me olvidó, FE DE ERRATAS, PARA TODAS LAS LECTORAS, LUCIUS ADEMÁS DE ANDAR CON UN ALMOHADÓN, TIENE LAS OREJAS DE ELFO. Perdona por ese pequeño y lindo detalle, ahora si que puedes morderle sus orejas. Gracias por tus alagos de las palabras mágicas. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1º Practica: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath.  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos.  
  
Todos: Hola Mystique.  
  
Sirius: ¿Dónde practicaremos ahora?  
  
James: Por que tu tío está usando nuestra habitación cierto?  
  
Mystique: Si, pero podemos arrendar otro, síganme.  
  
Yo los llevo por un pasillo largo y entramos por la habitación al lado de la de Ozzy.  
  
Mystique: Esperen aquí, voy a ver si mi elfo limpió la habitación y aprovechar de traerlo para acá.  
  
Todos: Bueeenoooo.  
  
Yo salgo de la habitación yendo donde está tío Ozzy.  
  
Mystique: Hola tío Ozzy.  
  
Ozzy: Hola Mystique, ¿No deberías estar con tu grupo?  
  
Mystique: Bueno, mi elfo me limpió aquí, está ahora cierto?  
  
Lucius: Debo estar aquí, tu me haces dormir aquí y más encima les acordaste a las lectoras que tengo orejas.  
  
Mystique: Y que, ahora vienes conmigo.  
  
Ozzy: Lo podría usar porfa, necesito que me traiga agua de vez en cuando.  
  
Y yo le paso un Walkie Tolkie a mi elfo y a Ozzy.  
  
Mystique: Esto es lo que haremos. Tu estarás aquí, hasta que yo te llame y tu estarás donde yo estoy, hasta que tío Ozzy te llame, ¿entendiste?  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ ya entendí.  
  
Mystique: Eso era todo, nos vemos después  
  
Ozzy: Nos vemos después, listo banda 1, 2, 3.  
  
Yo no pude oír a la banda de mi tío y salí de la habitación y en el pasillo me encontré a Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hola Mystique, ¿cómo estás?  
  
Mystique: Hola mi Tommy, bien y tú?  
  
Tommy: bien, Mystique, ¿dónde van a practicar?  
  
Mystique: ; ) En esa habitación  
  
Y él. la cámara va a la otra habitación.  
  
James: Han pasado 15 minutos y no ha llegado  
  
Y llego yo y Tommy bien desordenados, como en la fiesta de tío Ozzy.  
  
Sirius: ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo chicos desordenados?  
  
Tommy: No mal piensen.  
  
Simonky: No creo que se hayan acostado ¿cierto?  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Y tú con tus malos pensamientos, nunca cambiarás.  
  
Simonky: ^_^  
  
Mystique: Mejor practiquemos, ¿Trajeron sus instrumentos?  
  
Brito: ¿Crees que somos irresponsables?  
  
Mystique: Y quien sabe. ¿Y conectaron los instrumentos con los amplificadores?  
  
Todos: Síííííííí  
  
Mystique: Bien, practicaremos todo el día con Sabbath Bloody Sabbath . 1, 2, 3.  
  
1ª suena la guitarra, después la batería y el bajo. pero.  
  
Lily: Hey a mí no me dieron las tableturas.  
  
Mystique: ^_^U se me olvidó decirte que acá no necesitas usar el teclado.  
  
Lily: No importa lo miraré como lo hacen.  
  
Mystique: T_T perdóname.  
  
Lily: ¿Crees que no he escuchado Black Sabbath?, ellos no tienen tecladista, el que lo tiene es Ozzy. No te preocupes.  
  
Mystique: Si tu quieres, listo chicos. 1, 2, 3 .  
  
La introducción con la guitarra, después empezó la batería y después el bajo.  
  
Mystique: You see right through distorted eyes, you know you had to learn The execution of you mind, you really had to turn The race is run, the book is read, the end begins to show The truth is out, the lies are old, but you don't want to know  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies  
  
The people who and cripped you, you wanna see them burn The gates of life, have closed you on just no return You're whishing that the hand of doom could take you mind away And you don't care and if you don't see again the light of day  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies You bastards!  
  
Where can you run to?, What more can you do No more tomorrow, life is killing you Dreams turns to nightmares, heavens turn to hell Burns out confusion, nothing more to tell, yeah  
  
Ev'rything around you, what's it coming to? God know as your dog knows; (bog/god) blast all of you Sabbath bloody sabbath, nothing more to do Living just for dying, dying just for you, yeah  
  
Lily: Están bien, pero Sirius, se está equivocando.  
  
Sirius: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice?  
  
Lily: Donde estás tirando besos, te estás saltando algunas notas y en otras te equivocas  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ESTUPIDO, SI HACES ESO, TE ABUCHEARÁN Y LAS CHICAS TE BOTARÁN!!!  
  
Sirius: No lo haré, por las chicas.  
  
Mystique: Que tipo más egocéntrico.  
  
Sirius: El mejor de mi especie.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬  
  
Sirius: ^_^  
  
*Después*  
  
Mystique: Ahora sí, 1, 2 .  
  
James: ¿Dónde está el baño?  
  
Mystique: Al fondo, en la derecha.  
  
Y James va al fondo.  
  
James: Mystique, no está en la derecha  
  
Mystique: busca en la izquierda entonces.  
  
Después llegó James todo mojado.  
  
James: No estaba en la izquierda, estaba al final, no alcancé a hacer y.  
  
Sirius: XDDD, James se hizo pipí, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Yo tomo el Walkie Tolkie y .  
  
Mystique: Ven elfo de mierda, te quiero ver en 1 minuto.  
  
Y llegó en un minuto con 5 segundos.  
  
Mystique: Te has demorado 5 segundos, es el colmo de la irresponsabilidad, te dije en 1 minuto y tu llegas en 1 minuto con 5 segundos, ve y limpia el baño, toma  
  
Y le paso un balde con agua, un trapero y un paño.  
  
Mystique: Quiero ver ese baño brilloso, y tu James, cámbiate de ropa.  
  
James: No tengo nada.  
  
Mystique: Perdóname Tommy y Lily, pero tendré que hacer esto.  
  
Lily: No quiero ver.  
  
Se tapa la cara, pero dejando un espacio para mirar.  
  
Mystique: Tendrás que sacarte los boxers.  
  
James: No tienes otra cosa que ponerme.  
  
Mystique: Me tendría que sacar mi ropa, pero la guitarra te tapará tus partes, no crees?  
  
James: Tienes razón  
  
James se saca los pantalones, (Lily se desmaya) y se pone encima la guitarra, mientras que se sacaba los boxers (que por cía caso eran negros)  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mystique: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Lucius: ¿Quién mierda se meó en el baño?  
  
Mystique: Ya te dije que lo limpies.  
  
Lucius: ¡¡¡RENUNCIO!!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES UN ABUSO AL OBRERO!!!  
  
Mystique: Se te olvida que te tengo que dar una prenda para que te vayas, así que ¡¡¡¡VE A LIMPIAR EL BAÑO!!!  
  
Lucius: :S Que asco  
  
Y se fue a limpiar  
  
Mystique: Bien banda sigamos.¡Wow que serpiente más grande! ¿Con qué la alimentas?  
  
James: ¿¿¿Mi serpiente???, ¬_¬ en las cosas en que te fijas Mystique.  
  
Mystique: La tuya no mal pensado, yo estoy hablando de Nagini, es más grande que una anaconda.  
  
Lily se levanta y.  
  
Lily: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!, ¡¡¡QUE COSA MÁS GRANDE!!!  
  
Y se desmaya.  
  
James: n_n Yo siempre supe que es grande.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ ella habla de Nagini tonto, ¿crees que ella se fije en esas cosas.  
  
Lily se recupera  
  
James: A lo mejor ella se fija en esas cosas, ¿quién sabe?  
  
¡¡¡PUNCH!!!, ¡¡¡PLOP!!!, ¡¡¡MISS!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡LILY!!!, ¡¡¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!!!  
  
Lily andaba con una sierra eléctrica y James botado en el suelo. X_x  
  
James: O_o No me castres, no lo hagas, perdóname, te a.  
  
Mystique: ¬_¬ Ya entendí lo que querías decir.  
  
James: x_X  
  
Lily: Esta ni te la perdono, te castraré para que se te quite tu egocentrismo por tu cosa.  
  
James: o_O A lo mejor podrías castrar a Sirius, él es egocéntrico, no yo o si quieres a Peter, Ralkm odia a Peter y le puedes hacer un favor.  
  
Lily: Esto queda pendiente James señor DUEÑO DE TODO  
  
James: Gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Mystique: Esto es un poco traumante, ¿no crees James?  
  
James: X_x la proxima, llevaré un protector.  
  
Mystique: Ahora son 3 los traumados, Brito, Lucius y ahora James  
  
Brito: Yo comprendo a James, O_o ella me pegó en las bolas.  
  
Lucius: o_O Y a mí me vistió de elfo  
  
Mystique: Bien sigamos banda, los traumas para atrás.  
  
Simonky: Y el pich.  
  
Mystique: Simonky, recuerda que este es un fic general, no puedes decir esas cosas.  
  
Simonky: los 2 al cuadrado me acostumbraron  
  
Mystique: No te juntes con los cabezas de muelas (las muelas son cuadraras cierto?)  
  
JHPY: Yo no soy cuadrado licantropa.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ELFO LLÉVATE A ESTE TRAUMADO AL HOSPITAL SIQUIATRICO!!!  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ Siempre yo  
  
Y se lo lleva.  
  
Mystique: sigamos. 1, 2, 3.  
  
Mystique: You see right through distorted eyes, you know you had to learn The execution of you mind, you really had to turn The race is run, the book is read, the end begins to show.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡PAREN!!!  
  
Mystique: Y a ti que te pasa  
  
Sirius: Tengo hambre.  
  
Y yo tomo el Walkie Tolkien.  
  
Mystique: Tu elfo te llevaste a ese traumado al hospital psiquiátrico?  
  
Lucius: Yo me llamo Lucius no elfo.  
  
Mystique: Bueno elfo, ¿Te lo llevaste o no?  
  
Lucius: Me lo heché lo atropelló un camión  
  
Mystique: Da igual, te quiero ver en 1 minutos.  
  
Sirius: ¿ Y?  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ Ya llegué.  
  
Yo miro el reloj y quedo impresionada.  
  
Mystique: Has llegado en 50 segundos, bien igual no te mereces nada, ve y tráele algo para comer a Sirius, te quiero ver aquí en 50 segundos.  
  
Y Lucius va a la cocina con cara de ¬¬ y pensando lo de siempre Ya me las pagará  
  
Y Lucius llega en 51 segundos.  
  
Mystique: La proxima que te demores recibirás un castigo.  
  
Lucius: ¡¡¡SOLO ME HE DEMORADO 1 SEGUNDO!!!  
  
Mystique: Solo quiero que no te demores, y ahora sale de mi vista.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ Como si te quisiera ver  
  
Y Sirius se come el sándwich  
  
Sirius: Esto estaba bueno.  
  
Mystique: T_T por favor sigamos, me tengo que ir a casa, este es el último día de licantropía.  
  
Todos: Bueeeeeeeeeeenooooooo  
  
Mystique: Bien 1, 2, 3.  
  
  
  
Mystique: You see right through distorted eyes, you know you had to learn The execution of you mind, you really had to turn The race is run, the book is read, the end begins to show The truth is out, the lies are old, but you don't want to know  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies  
  
The people who and cripped you, you wanna see them burn The gates of life, have closed you on just no return You're whishing that the hand of doom could take you mind away And you don't care and if you don't see again the light of day  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies You bastards!  
  
Where can you run to?, What more can you do No more tomorrow, life is killing you Dreams turns to nightmares, heavens turn to hell Burns out confusion, nothing more to tell, yeah  
  
Ev'rything arong you, what's it coming to? God know as your dog knows; (bog/god) blast all of you Sabbath bloody sabbath, nothing more to do Living just for dying, dying just for you, yeah  
  
Lily: Está mucho mejor.  
  
Mystique: Bien, se pueden ir, ¡¡¡Y UDS. MANDEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Tommy: Mañana quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Mystique: Mejor pasado mañana, tendré que recuperar fuerzas y en eso me demoro un día. Bien Adiós.  
  
Y me voy.  
  
Tommy: Voy a aprovechar la cámara, el 14 de diciembre estará de cumpleaños Mystique y quiero invitar a Ralkm. Ahora la puedes apagar.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ* 


	5. Edición especial: Mi Cumpleaños

Hola a todos mis amiguitas y amiguitos jijiji, por fin subí el fic, yo lo tenía listo, lo escribí el mismo día del 1ª Ensayo.  
  
Bueno, al grano, contestando mis reviews.  
  
Ralkm: Entonces en conclusión, un Chavista, sería un equivalente a un Pinochista y Chavez es un equivalente al puto de Pinochet. Los Chilenos también pasamos por esta etapa de Venezuela. Los Chilenos los apoyamos y estamos tratando todo lo posible de que no suceda nada de lo que pasamos nosotros ;_; no queremos que Uds. Sean torturados como nuestros compatriotas, pero pasará, mandaré a Los Rodriguistas (Terroristas Anti- Pinochet, que casi exterminan a Pinochet por un pelo) para que exterminen al puto de Chavez y que ni descanse en paz y se vaya al infierno. Bueno no le dije a Alexia Black lo de su apodo, es que se me olvidó. Y lo de Moulin Rouge, yo creo que soportaré todo lo que vea, si soporto ver cosas asquerosas como ver Jackass, creo que lo soportaré. Bueno tambien perdoname si tienes poco protagonismo, pero en la fiesta de Navidad la tendrás.  
  
Polgara: Se me olvidó responderte lo de si regalarte a Lucius, bueno en Navidad te lo regalo envuelto, con una cinta y con una tarjeta, le haré unos oyos al papel para que respire.  
  
Sadyc: Se me olvidó responderte tu review (Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer y se me olvida) bueno yo no soy ni Venezolana, ni Boliviana, soy una autentica Chilena, jijiji, que crees que era?, los típicos Chilenos, dicen las tipicas palabras huevón, que significa tonto si lo dices de mala forma y si lo dices de pura buena onda significa ¡¡¡amigo!!! Espero que este bien con mi diccionary o vocabulary chileno. El axé es música Brasileña que no es samba por sia caso. Y las letras del axé son explicitos en sexo, pero como es en portugués nadie entiende y de puro huevón la acepta en su país, dame tu mail y a lo mejor te puedo dar una muestra de axé. Otra cosa, nunca me dijiste el por que maldita, ¿Querías hacer este tipo de fic o por que Tom es mío? Por favor dime por qué.  
  
Bueno eso era todo y si se me olvidó a alguién que me avise * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EDICIÓN ESPECIAL: MI CUMPLEAÑOS: 14 DE DICIEMBRE  
  
Tommy: Hola a todos, Mystique todavìa no ha llegado, pero le tenemos una gran sorpresa.  
  
Brito: Hoy 14 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de Mystique.  
  
Kelly: Y nosotros decidimos quedarnos para celebrarlo, ya que sus padres estan muy ocupados con otras cosas.  
  
Jack: Por que YO le dije a papá que nos quedáramos aquí  
  
Kelly: Mentira, YO le dije  
  
Jack: Mentira.  
  
Kelly: Verdad  
  
Jack: Mentira  
  
Kelly: Verdad  
  
Aimee: Por favor no estamos en casa, no sean inmaduros.  
  
Kelly y Jack: ¡¡¡Shut Up!!!  
  
Aimee: Ya escuche tu disco, es bueno  
  
Kelly: Te estamos diciendo que te calles  
  
Aimee: ¬¬  
  
Bert: ¡¡¡Esa es mi Kelly!!!  
  
Aimee: ¬¬  
  
Bert: ^_^  
  
Ozzy: Estos chicos nunca cambiaran.  
  
Simonky: Bien yo les presentare a los invitados.  
  
Tommy: Dale.  
  
Simonky: Tu Tom, yo, Brito, Ozzy, Sharon, Kelly, Jack, Aimee, Bert, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Ralkm.  
  
Remus: ¡¡¡Vino Ralkm??? *O_O*  
  
Ralkm: Hola Remsie-Poo  
  
Remus: Hola Ralkmi-Chan  
  
Ralkm: ¿No vino Cachito?  
  
Simonky: No sé quién es  
  
Ralkm: No importa.  
  
Simonky: Sigamos, Robert Plant, Avril Lavinge, Anthony.  
  
Ralkm: ¿De los Red Hot Chilli Peppers?  
  
Anthony: Si  
  
Ralkm: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Simonky: Sigamos, Pink, Bono, Alfredo Lewin de Rockaxis, Zackk Wylde, Robert Trujillo, Alice Cooper, Marilyn Manson, Axl Rose, Bon Jovi.  
  
Ralkm: ¿Ese no se sacó fotos desnudo?  
  
Simonky: Preguntale a Mystique o a Alfredo, ellos saben más de rock.  
  
Ralkm: Bueeeenooooo  
  
Simonky: Que retardada.  
  
Ralkm le tira un cuchillo de cocina a Simonky.  
  
Ralkm: _ ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE SI LO DICES DE NUEVO Y TE DOY EN EL BLANCO!!!  
  
Simonky: O_O  
  
Brito: Simonky se lo merecía, bueno, ya quedó traumado, no importa, yo sigo.  
  
Brito Mira a Simonky que todavía está en shock O_o  
  
Brito: Sigamos, antes les leeré esta noticia, a Dave Grohl le va a interesar, ya que estuvo en Nirvana, que en paz descanse Kurt Cobain. Dice un artículo de revista que la canción más importante es Smells Like Teen Spirit, de Nirvana.  
  
Dave: Mi esfuerzo sirvió de algo.  
  
Brito: Es una buena canción, Dave, a Mystique le gusta igual que All my Life, bueno voy a seguir, Andrew W.K., Slash .  
  
Ralkm: ¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE TENER A LA CATEGORÍA SLASH EN ESTE FIC!!!  
  
Brito: Calmate, es solo el ex - guitarrista de Guns N' Roses, ¿cierto Slash?  
  
Slash: yo no soy categoría solo un guitarrista.  
  
Ralkm: Ahhhhh, menos mal, a Mystique no le gustaría  
  
Brito: Voy a seguir, Duff McKaggan.  
  
Simonky: Duff no me cagó.  
  
Ralkm le tira un cubo de acero.  
  
Simonky: O_o  
  
Ralkm: ¡¡¡TEN RESPETO A LOS POBRES ARTISTAS QUE SE MATAN EL CEREBRO POR HACER UN COVER IMBECIL!!!  
  
Simonky: O_o  
  
Brito: De verdad te lo mereces, Ralkm tiene razón, menos mal que Mystique todavía no llega o si no, quien sabe, sigo, Audioslave, Tommy Iommi, Tommy Lee, Beto Cuevas, Blink 182, Linkin Park, James Hetfield, Papa Roach, Ian Gillan, Gwen Stephani, Rogger Waters, Bruce Dickinson, Matt Sorum, Fred Durst, Wes Borland, The Vines.  
  
Ralkm: Esos no se parecen a Nirvana?  
  
Brito: Algo, sigo, Buckethead, Deftones, Sistem of a Down, Dracma, el Rumpi y. XD Sirius: ¡¡¡INVITASTE A MÁS PERSONAS???  
  
Brito: Sólo iba a decir que esta el infaltable elfo Lucius.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Brito: Y traje a un bufón, y ese es ¡¡¡SEVERUS SNAPE!!!  
  
Snape pasa por la puerta con cara de ¬¬ y con el típico traje de bufón de la edad media y los demás que están XD :P  
  
Snape: ¡¡¡Será la última vez que me humillarán de esta forma!!! Y no se rían de mí, ¡¡¡Escuchaste Lucius!!! que tu estas vestido de elfo.  
  
Lucius: XD  
  
Snape: ¬¬, y lo hago solamente por dinero.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬, y yo lo hago para demostrarle a mi papá que nos soy un vago.  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Lucius: _ ¡¡¡NO RÍAS QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!!!  
  
Snape: ¬¬ Y mira quien lo dice.  
  
Sirius: XD  
  
Lucius y Snape: ¡¡¡NO TE RÍAS QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!!!  
  
Todos: XDDDDD  
  
Lucius y Snape: X_x  
  
Simonky: (Aún en shock) O_o  
  
Snape: ¿Te fijaste en ese tipo grande?  
  
Lucius: ¿Rogger Waters?  
  
Snape: ¿Cómo te sabes el nombre de ese tipo?  
  
Lucius: Tengo contrato de Elfo Domestico desde el cumpleaños de Ozzy Osbourne.  
  
Snape: No importa, ¿Crees que haya pasado por esa puerta?  
  
Lucius: En el cumpleaños del Sr. Osbourne, el se pegó con el marco de la puerta.  
  
Snape: Cuanto medirá ese tipo  
  
Lucius: Unos 2.25 metros.  
  
Snape: O_o  
  
Brito venía corriendo para donde estaban reunidos.  
  
Brito: Ahí viene.  
  
Simonky: X_x  
  
Brito: No es tiempo de traumas, vamos hay que esconderse.  
  
Simonky: X_x  
  
Brito: Yo no te puedo cargar, eres muy grande  
  
Simonky: Y como Rogger Waters no se esconde  
  
Brito: ¡¡¡ROGGER ESCONDETE EN ALGO MÀS ALTO!!!  
  
Rogger: Ya me descubrieron.  
  
Rogger sale del closet y se esconde detrás de un poste que apenas lo tapa.  
  
Brito: ¿Ves?, ya se escondió ahora tu coopera.  
  
Simonky se para y se esconde debajo de la mesa que estaba cerca de él  
  
Simonky: ¿Feliz?  
  
Brito: Tú sabes que nunca he sido feliz en mi vida.  
  
Simonky: Feliz por que me escondí, eso te estaba preguntando.  
  
Brito: Si  
  
Y Brito se esconde en la oscuridad, hasta que.  
  
OUCH.PLOP  
  
Y después se abre la puerta , y llego yo, si yo, pero en un estado de ebriedad.  
  
Mystique: Creo que *hip* está *hip* oscuuuuuuuuuuroooooooooo  
  
Y me caido sola.  
  
Mystique: Fuck Mother  
  
Y me paro, aunque me tambaleo  
  
Mystique: Feliz cumpleaños chica infeliz, XD  
  
Sirius: De verdad las borracheras de Mystique son buenas.  
  
Mystique: Sexo, drogas, alcohol y ¡¡¡ROCK N' ROLL!!!  
  
Ozzy: Nunca debí inventar esa frase.  
  
Mystique: ¿Hay a. a *hip* lguien a. aaaaaaaaaaaquí  
  
Brito: ¡¡¡SI ESTÚPIDA PRENDE LA LUZ MALDITA SEA QUE ME ESTOY DURMIENDO!!!  
  
Mystique: Tu tu tú rosa . tu abuela  
  
Simonky: ¡¡¡PRENDE LA LUZ BORRACHA!!!  
  
Y prendo la luz y me caígo.  
  
Ozzy: ¡¡¡POR QUE LLEGAS A ESTAS HORAS Y BORRACHA NIÑA!!!  
  
Mystique: Yo no estoy borracha, solo tomé algunas copas.  
  
Ozzy: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: Tú elfo de pacotilla, ve a traerme una bebida  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Sharon: Comprende a la pobre niña, sus padres no la cuidan.  
  
Ozzy: Como mi hermano puede ser tan mal padre.  
  
Sharon: Que se yo, solo soy una manager.  
  
Ozzy: Esta niña tiene apenas 14 años y llega borracha y mi hermano no hace nada, es el colmo.  
  
Sharon: ¿Y no te acuerdas de que tu a los 15 ya robabas en las casas?  
  
Ozzy: Pero mi papá me pegó y me dejó en la cárcel, para que aprendiera.  
  
Sharon: Bueno eso es diferente.  
  
Ozzy: Ya tomé una desición, custodiaré a Mystique, yo la quiero como una hija y no la quiero ver en estas condiciones.  
  
Sharon: Si tu quieres.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ ahí tienes.  
  
Miro el reloj  
  
Mystique: Te haz demorado 2 minútos, tendrás que ser más rápido  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!!!  
  
Todos (menos Ozzy): ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!!!  
  
Ozzy: Ya no hay como parar  
  
Y suena la música de tecno  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Cambién esa mierda!!!  
  
James: ¡¡¡Quién puso eso!!!  
  
Aimee: ¡¡¡Fui yo!!!  
  
Sirius: Cambialo, por favor, como puedes poner música tan mala!!!  
  
Aimee: Esta música no es mala  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡O LO CAMBIAS A LA FUERZA O A LA BUENA!!!  
  
Aimee: Buenooooooooooooo  
  
Y suena el LP de Alice Cooper Brutal Planet  
  
Alice: Es bueno que todos te recuerden.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡EL DEMONIO HABLÓ!!!  
  
Alice: ¬¬  
  
Sirius: ^_^U  
  
Alfredo: ¡¡¡QUE CANTE ALICE COOPER!!! ¡¡¡QUE CANTE ALICE COOPER!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡QUE CANTE ALICE COOPER!!! ¡¡¡QUE CANTE ALICE COOPER!!!  
  
Sirius: Que miedo  
  
Alice: Mejor que cante mi copia.  
  
Marilyn: Si que cante la copia de Alice Cooper.  
  
Alice: ¬¬  
  
Marilyn: ^_^U bien cantaré, pero un solo tema.  
  
Alfredo: ¡¡¡VIVA MARILYN MANSON!!!  
  
Marilyn: Este tema se llama Sweet Dreams.  
  
Y empieza a cantar  
  
Marilyn: Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for somthing  
  
¡¡¡Y como es el coro!!!  
  
Todos: Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused  
  
Marilyn: Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for something  
  
Some of them want to use you  
  
Todos: Some of them want to get used by you  
  
Marilyn: Some of them want to abuse you  
  
Todos: Some of them want to be abused  
  
Marilyn: I wanna use you and abuse you I wanna use you and abuse you I wanna know what's inside you.  
  
Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on Movin' on  
  
Movin' on!  
  
Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for something  
  
Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused  
  
I'm gonna use you and abuse you I'm gonna use you and abuse you I'm gonna knows what's inside I'm gonna use you and abuse you I'm gonna use you and abuse you I'm gonna know what's inside.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡VIVA MARILYN MANSON!!!  
  
Sirius: O_o  
  
Mystique: Marilyn es muy bueno ¿cierto Sirius?  
  
Sirius: o_O que miedo, yo tengo mucho miedo  
  
Mystique: ¿Sirius?  
  
Sirius: O_o  
  
Mystique: No importa.  
  
Marilyn: ¡¡¡QUE TOQUEN THE MARAUDERS!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡THE MARAUDERS!!! ¡¡¡THE MARAUDERS!!! ¡¡¡THE MARAUDERS!!!  
  
Mystique: Saldremos, si aquí hay algún baterista, Sirius está en shock  
  
Sirius: Ya estoy listo.  
  
Mystique: Que rápido  
  
Sirius: Yo no quiero que alguien me reemplace  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL DESASTRE!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Espero que recuerden este tema de Black Sabbath!!!, ¡¡¡SABBATH BLOODY SABBATH!!!  
  
Tommy .I.: Me ha plageado  
  
Ozzy: ¬¬ yo hice ese tema y ella hace lo que quiere.  
  
Tommy .I.: ^_^U  
  
Mystique: 1, 2, 3 .  
  
Taran tan taran tan tantan tan tan tan tan.  
  
You see right through distorted eyes, you know you had to learn The execution of you mind, you really had to turn The race is run, the book is read, the end begins to show The truth is out, the lies are old, but you don't want to know  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies  
  
The people who and cripped you, you wanna see them burn The gates of life, have closed you on just no return You're whishing that the hand of doom could take you mind away And you don't care and if you don't see again the light of day  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies You bastards!  
  
Where can you run to?, What more can you do No more tomorrow, life is killing you Dreams turns to nightmares, heavens turn to hell Burns out confusio, nothing more to tell, yeah  
  
Ev'rything arong you, what's it coming to? God know as your dog knows; (bog/god) blast all of you Sabbath bloody sabbath, nothing more to do Living just for dying, dying just for you, yeah  
  
Ozzy: ¡¡¡ESA ES MI SOBRINA!!!, ¡¡¡SIGUE ASÍ!!!, ¡¡¡LO HACES BIEN!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡TANK YOU!!!  
  
Y Sirius hace el final con la batería.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN LAS AMO!!!, ¡¡¡RECUERDEN LLAMARME AL 800200SEXSIMBOL!!!, MANDEN REVIEWS POR MÍ!!!  
  
*CONTINUARÁ* 


	6. 2° PRACTICA: Children of the Sea

Hola a todos, perdonen si es corto, pero a lo mejor vale la pena, bueno, respondo mi unico review que me llegó al día siguiente.  
  
Ralkm: bueno, en 1° lugar yo me fui de copas pensando que nadie se iba acordar de mi cumpleaños. Y gracias por felicitarme. Bueno cuando le celebramos su cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece en la fiesta de Navidad? Los de Linkin Park no se molestan si los persigues, con tal que no seas sicopata como le pas{o al pobre de Jonh Lennon ;_; por que ellos están acostumbrados a que los persigan. ¡No querras hacer cosas con Chester? Espero que no, o sí no Remus le darán los ataques de celos. No te preocupes por Simonky, el no te molestará, ya me lo contó Brito, pero ya quedó traumado y de seguro que no te molestará más. Y cuando le conté sobre tus avances de tiro al blanco, se puso palido (No se si se puso palido, es que él es más blanco que Tommy, Snape y elfo juntos) y casi se suicida XD JAJAJAJAJA que buen show ví XD JAJAJAJAJAJA. Y lo de Wes Borland y Fred Durst, cuando se acabó la fiesta, me fui al bar de Birmingham y los vi a los 2 de parranda de lo más bien conversando y al día siguiente vi a los 2 con un ojo morado y varías coagulaciones. Esos 2 nunca podrán juntarse, se ven y se pelean, ogual que Axl y Slash de Guns N' Roses. Hablando de Guns N' Roses, ¿Viste la presentación sorpresa de ellos en los MTV Music Awards 2002? Si lo viste, mandame un review.  
  
Bueno eso era todo. Disfruten de las pocas palabras.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2ª ENSAYO: CHILDREN OF THE SEA.  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos, bueno hoy es nuestro último día en esta habitación, por que este es el último ensayo de tío Ozzy y hoy tenemos que sabernos de memoria este tema antes de las 5.  
  
Sirius: ¿Por qué?  
  
Brito: Es la Licenciatura de 8ª año de Mystique, Simonky y mío, y tenemos que estar en el colegio antes de las 6 y 30.  
  
James: Por eso que estás con ese peinado tan extraño.  
  
En mi pelo pelirrojo traía unas trenzas empezadas por la frente.  
  
Mystique: Todas las de mi colegio tenemos que estar así, ¿cierto Simonky?  
  
Simonky: S.s.si  
  
Mystique: Está nervioso, yo también, pero me contengo.  
  
Brito: ¿Y van a venir tus padres?  
  
Mystique: Mi mamá me contó que tío Ozzy los demandó por no cuidarme y bueno, desde hoy no vivo más con ellos y viviré con tío Ozzy y tía Sharon.  
  
Lily: Entonces, ¿Te vas a Estados Unidos?  
  
Mystique: Sí  
  
Remus: ¿Y que pasará con The Marauders?  
  
Mystique: Uds. Se vendrán conmigo, conocerán muchos grupos gringos y sabremos con más certeza del Ozzfest, podríamos participar en ese festival, ¿qué les parece? Todos desean llegar a Estados Unidos ¿o no?  
  
Sirius: ¿Y Alice Cooper y Marilyn Manson?, ¿Ellos no viven ahí?  
  
Mystique: Ellos viven en Hollywood, te traumaste por sus apariencias  
  
Sirius: Son diabólicos.  
  
Mystique: Pero muy simpáticos.  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡NO TE METISTE CON ELLOS CIERTO???  
  
Mystique: Tommy, ¿No crees que son muy pero muy mayores para andarles coqueteando?  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡PERO MARILYN NO!!! ¡¡¡ÉL TIENE 32 AÑOS!!! ¡¡¡CON ALICE COOPER TE CREO POR QUE ÉL TIENE 60 AÑOS!!!  
  
Mystique: ;_; Porqué esa chica sangre sucia de Griffindor te retorció el cerebro y tú elfo tráeme un chocolate.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬Yo no me llamo elfo, me llamo Lucius, y me llevarás.  
  
Mystique: Por mi desgracia si, le servirías de mucho a mi tía Sharon.  
  
Lucius: ._. Y nos iremos en avión?  
  
Mystique: No sé, a lo mejor nos vamos en moto, ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ ESTUPIDO!!!  
  
Lucius: Y me llevarás en 1ª primera fila.  
  
Mystique: No, te vas a la maletera. ¡Basta de preguntas y tráeme mi chocolate!  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ ya me las pagarás  
  
Y se va.  
  
Mystique: Te quiero con mi chocolate en 30 segundos.  
  
Y llega Lucius con el chocolate.  
  
Mystique: Te demoraste 15 segundos, por ahora no serás sometido a tortura XD ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡ELLA SE RÍE COMO SICOPATA!!!  
  
Mystique: Está traumado con Marilyn Manson, nunca debí traerlo y ¿Cómo está Nagini?  
  
Tommy: Bien, aquí la traje como ayer.  
  
Mystique: Y el estúpido de James creía que hablaba de su cosa y por siacaso supe lo de la botella de whisky y la grabación ¬_¬  
  
James y Lily: O_o  
  
Mystique: Decir o no decir, ¿Lo digo Ralkm o me quedo callada?  
  
James y Lily: o_O por favor no lo digas.  
  
Mystique: Bien, eso lo sabrán el otro capítulo, a lo que veníamos.  
  
Lily: ^_^ Yo los miraré, Black Sabbath no usan tecladista  
  
Mystique: 1, .2, .3  
  
In the Misty morning, on the edge of time We're lost the risisng sun, a final sigh As the misty morning rolls away to die Reading for the starts, we blind the sky, whoa-oh, mmm  
  
We sailed across the air before we before we learned to fly We thought that it could never end We'd glide above the ground before we learned to run. Run! Now it seems our world has come undone.  
  
Oh they say that it's over And it just had to be Oh they say that it's over We're lost children of the sea  
  
We made the mountains shake with laughter as we played Hiding in our courned of the world Then we did the demon dance and rushed to never more Threw away the key and locked the door  
  
Oh they say that it's over, yeah And it just had to be Yes they say that it's over We're lost children of the sea, oh  
  
In the Misty morning, on the edge of time We're lost the risisng sun, a final sigh As the misty morning rolls away to die Reading for the starts, we blind the sky  
  
Oh they say that it's over And it just had to be Oh they say that it's over Poor lost children of the sea, yeah  
  
LOOK OUT! The sky is falling down LOOK OUT! The world is spining round and round and round LOOK OUT out out out! The sun is going black, black LOOK OUT! It's never never coming back LOOK OUT!  
  
Lily: Están bien, aunque Brito se equivocó  
  
Mystique: ¿Para que te equivocas?  
  
Brito: Por la Licenciatura.  
  
Mystique: Te pasarán un pedazo de cartulina y listo.  
  
Brito: Pero YO soy el primero de la fila, YO tengo que llevar a todo el curso.  
  
Mystique: Por favor es fácil hacer lo que TU vas a hacer y una cosa a todos Uds.  
  
Simonky: Que pasa  
  
Mystique: Mañana tengo mi fiesta de graduación en la discoteque Memphis y los invito a Uds. Para que vayan y veamos si podemos tocar 3 temas de nosotros.  
  
James: Pero como vamos a preparar el 3ª cover?, mañana es tu fiesta de graduación ¿o no?  
  
Mystique: Lo haremos en la mañana a 1ª hora hasta las 5. Y voy a aprovechar de usar la cámara. ¡¡¡Y TU SEVERUS SNAPE VENDRÁS PARA ACÁ Y CON UNA POCIMA PARA ONDULAR EL PELO!!!  
  
James: ¿Podrás ondularte el pelo?, por que tu tienes el mismo estilo en el pelo que yo  
  
Mystique: Me encanta el pelo desordenado y revuelto.  
  
Mystique le pasa unas entradas a Tommy, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus.  
  
Mystique: Tu elfo tráele un té de hojitas de Marihuana para Brito.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ No me llamo elfo, me llamo Lucius.  
  
Mystique: Bueno elfo, bueno elfo, ¿Le podrías pasarle el té de hojas de Marihuana o no?  
  
Lucius: No  
  
Mystique saca una maquina que salía algo que parecía eléctrico. Son de esas maquinas que se usaba la electricidad para torturar.  
  
Lucius: o_O Bueno ya lo traigo.  
  
Mystique: Y para mí también y en 1 minuto.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬  
  
Brito: ¿Tienes té de Marihuana?, ¿eso no es droga?  
  
Mystique: Pero te relaja los nervios, me lo recomendó Reveco  
  
Brito: Pero Reveco es drogadicto  
  
Mystique: Y que importa, nos relajaremos.  
  
Simonky: O_o  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ Listo.  
  
Mystique: Llegaste justo a tiempo, tráele el mismo té a Simonky, de verdad que él necesita relajarse, me gustaría darle la otra receta de Reveco para que se quite el nervio total, pero se usa el LSD y no tengo.  
  
Todos: o_O  
  
Mystique: Me voy a dar un gusto, salud Brito.  
  
Brito: : S Eh, . no estoy seguro. bueno lo pruebo.  
  
Brito y Mystique: ¡¡¡SALUD!!!  
  
Lo tomamos y  
  
Brito: Listo, me siento más relajado.  
  
Mystique: XD @_@ Nunca he probado tan bueno, quiero más.  
  
Brito: Una taza y nada más.  
  
Mystique: @_@ Buuuuueeeeeeeeeeennnoooooooooooooo.  
  
Brito: Sigamos son las 4:45  
  
Mystique: @_@ 1, ., 2., 3.  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ Toma.  
  
Mystique: @_@ A mí no a Simonky.  
  
Y se lo pasa, Simonky se lo toma y se relaja, pero no le da el vicio como a mí jijiji XD  
  
Mystique: @_@ 1, .2,.3.  
  
  
  
In the Misty morning, on the edge of time We're lost the risisng sun, a final sigh As the misty morning rolls away to die Reading for the starts, we blind the sky, whoa-oh, mmm  
  
We sailed across the air before we before we learned to fly We thought that it could never end We'd glide above the ground before we learned to run. Run! Now it seems our world has come undone.  
  
Oh they say that it's over And it just had to be Oh they say that it's over We're lost children of the sea  
  
We made the mountains shake with laughter as we played Hiding in our courned of the world Then we did the demon dance and rushed to never more Threw away the key and locked the door  
  
Oh they say that it's over, yeah And it just had to be Yes they say that it's over We're lost children of the sea, oh  
  
In the Misty morning, on the edge of time We're lost the risisng sun, a final sigh As the misty morning rolls away to die Reading for the starts, we blind the sky  
  
Oh they say that it's over And it just had to be Oh they say that it's over Poor lost children of the sea, yeah  
  
LOOK OUT! The sky is falling down LOOK OUT! The world is spining round and round and round LOOK OUT out out out! The sun is going black, black LOOK OUT! It's never never coming back LOOK OUT!  
  
Mystique: Vamonos chicos, tenemos que ponernos el uniforme y recuerden ¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!! Y lean el 3ª Ensayo y el especial de la fiesta de graduación. Por fin pasamos a 1ª medio XD ¡¡¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Sirius: Que miedo.  
  
Mystique: Y vendrá una banda que YO quiera además de The Marauders.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA MARILYN MANSON NI ALICE COOPER!!!  
  
Mystique: El que quiera la lírica de Glup! Puta Jefe que me mande un review y listo. Y un mensaje de ultima hora. No hay fiesta de graduación ni 3° ensayo por ser mañana 24 de diciembre, y para compensarlos voy a invitar en el especial de Navidad a Ralkm Diggory, Alexia Black, Polgara, Arwen Magic16, Lalwen de Black y a ese grupo anonimo, espero que me comprendan.  
  
James: No importa, ¡¡¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Mystique: Y a Remus vamos a aprovechar de celebrarle su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era el 20 de diciembre? Yo ya lo hubiera celebrado.  
  
Remus: No quería molestarlos.  
  
Mystique: No importa, ¡¡¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!!!  
  
*Continuará* 


	7. Edición especial: ¡¡¡Navidad!

Hola a todos, como están? Espero que bien, no como yo, . ;_; estoy tan depresiva, desde que vi el Top 5 Interactivo en MTV de Nirvana, ¡¡¡POR QUÉ TE SUICIDASTE KURT COBAIN!!! ¡¡¡TODO ES POR LA ESPOSA DE KURT, ES TU CULPA COURTNEY LOVE!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!! ¡¡¡TÚ LE DISTE AL POBRE KURT DROGAS!!! ¡¡¡TE VAMOS A MATAR!!!. No se asusten, es que me estoy desquitando con ella, ella es la culpable de las desgracias de Kurt, ¡¡¡POR QUÉ TE CASASTE CON ELLA!!! Hay tanta mujer y tienes que casarte con esta p***a. Vi algunos videos de él, tenía tanto futuro, una hija, también era guapo, lindo, hermoso, buena voz, la glándula de destruir instrumentos, un buen rockero, guapo, lindo, hermoso, precioso, bello, buen mozo, rico, . mencioné que era bello?  
  
Bueno a los Reviews, ¡¡¡que he hecho mal!!! Es mi imaginación o nadie lo lee? Ahora voy a responder:  
  
Ralkm: ¿Qué le pasó a tu VHS? Te recomiendo el DVD las imágenes se ven mejor que el VHS. A sí que viste la presentación de Guns N' Roses. Pobre Axl, a perdido su condición fisica, antes era delgado y ahora esta gordo y tiene a un guitarrista que se pone un balde en la cabeza. Si quieres te traigo a Linkin Park a tu casa, yo siempre lo hago. Lo de Wes, el parece que está sacando un Cd el solito. Me voy a America, ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡VIVA NEW YORK!!! Y me voy por alcoholica, XD JAJAJAJAJA, -_- Aunque yo no tengo remedio. Hey!!! ¿Las Gringas son unas califas? Ya verán cunado le toquen un pelo o le pellisquen su traserito, las mataré ¡¡¡KILL E'M ALL!!! Maldito Reveco y sus recetas de relajación, por que es un bailarín de Break-Dance, pero no importa, me viene el té de Marihuana, solo para relajar las tenciones y con la supervición de alguien.  
  
Bueno eso era todo, sigamos con mi fic, espero que valga la pena leerlo.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!  
  
Ralkm: ¡¡¡NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Polgara: ¡¡¡SÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ!!!  
  
Alexia Black: Que bonito decorado.  
  
Lalwen de Black: ¿Por qué tanto muerdago?  
  
Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Lalwen: Ya entiendo XD JAJAJAJA  
  
Polgara: ¿Y Lucy?  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ No tienen para que llamarme.  
  
Polgara: ¡¡¡LUCIUS!!!  
  
Y Polgara se le tira encima.  
  
Polgara: : D Gracias por mi regalo.  
  
Mystique: ^_^ De nada.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Mystique: ¿Quién será?  
  
Abro la puerta y entró Tommy y Nagini. Tommy había llegado jadeando y Nagini un poco enojada.  
  
Mystique: Entra, que te pasó.  
  
Tommy: O_o Las Americanas son unas tiradas, unas 5 me echaban piropos, me miraban depravadamente mi trasero, una me tocó, y 2 me siguieron hasta acá.  
  
Yo miro a la ventana y habían 2 mujeres paradas.  
  
Mystique: Espera un poquito Tommy, ¿Salgo desnuda afuera o las mato?  
  
Ralkm: Matarlas es algo más efectivo.  
  
Saco un pedazo de leña y salgo para afuera.  
  
Ralkm: ¿Y por que ella saldría desnuda?  
  
Arwen-Magic16: Ni idea.  
  
Y entro con sangre en las manos.  
  
Mystique: Listo, ya no te molestarán más esas califas.  
  
Arwen-magic16: ¡¡¡ERES UNA ASESINA!!!  
  
Mystique: Se lo merecían, como veo, se querían acostar con Tommy.  
  
Tommy: o_O  
  
Alexia Black: -_-U Que le vamos a hacer  
  
Lalwen de Black: ¿Y que banda vendrá?  
  
Mystique: La única pista que te puedo decir es que son de Australia.  
  
Polgara: A quienes son Cramberries ¿o no?  
  
Mystique: No, pero no vendrán a cantar, por que el vocalista está un poco resfriado.  
  
Ralkm: No importa, en la fiesta de Ozzy nadie cantó.  
  
Mystique: Me pregunto, es que cuando llegarán estos chicos, no quiero ni pensar que se fueron de copas, Lily estaba preparando Cola de Mono que es lo más rico y estos tomando cerveza.  
  
Ralkm: ¿Remus a llegado ebrio alguna vez?  
  
Mystique: En el día de graduación nos fuimos todos ebrios a casa.  
  
Ralkm: ¿Al final hicieron la fiesta de graduación?  
  
Mystique: Sí, es que por este día tan especial que cancelamos el estreno.  
  
Ralkm: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Mystique: Ahí verán lo que hicimos en la fiesta, XD JAJAJAJAJAJA el Brito se pone a jugar con un.un. XD JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Alexia Black: Con un que  
  
Mystique: Mejor vean la nota que hemos preparado.  
  
TOC TOC.  
  
Mystique: Debe ser Lily con los Cola de Mono.  
  
Alexia Black: Mmmmmmm Cola de Mono.  
  
Yo abro la puerta y efectivamente era Lily. Y ella estaba roja y temblando.  
  
Mystique: Mujer que te pasa.  
  
Lily: ¡¡¡QUE ME PASA!!! ¡¡¡QUE ME PASA!!! ¡¡¡UNA AMERICANA LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO A JAMES!!! ¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!!!  
  
Mystique: Lily, hay cosas peores, a Tommy le persiguieron 2 locas hasta la casa y lo miraban depravadamente ¿o no Tommy?  
  
Tommy: o_O  
  
Mystique: Pobrecito, no te preocupes ya las maté.  
  
Lily: ¿Las mataste? Con razón que encontré 2 cadaveres con el mate reventado y destripadas.  
  
Simonky: Yo sabía que eras satánica, sádica y más encima una asesina y dices que no, con esto lo demuestras todo.  
  
Mystique: Mejor dejate de delatarme y vete a cocinar con Brito, así te ves más bonito.  
  
Simonky: ¬¬ Por que no mandas a Lucius.  
  
Mystique: Lucius cocina tan mal que me intoxiqué.  
  
Lucius: Dejate de echarme la culpa encima.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mystique: -_-U estos tipos deben estar ebrios.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXIIIIIIIIIIILLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Abro la puerta y estaban James, Remus y Sirius páaaaalidos y temblando.  
  
Remus: O_o¡¡¡RALKMI-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VIOLEN ESAS CHICAS!!!  
  
James: o_O¡¡¡LILY PERDONAME!!! ¡¡¡ESAS CHICAS ME MANOSEARON!!!  
  
Sirius: O_O ¡¡¡CHICAS AYUDENMEN!!! ¡¡¡ESAS CHICAS ME QUITARON MIS JEANS!!!  
  
Mystique: Ya es suficiente, estas locas se han vuelto putas ¡¡¡SIMONKYYYYY!!!  
  
Simonky: No tienes para que pedirmelo, toma tu juguetito.  
  
Mystique: Yo también practiqué el tiro al blanco, con este cuchillito quedarán locas.  
  
Ralkm: Ese es un cuchillo de cocina. Menos mal que me tomé mis precauciones, aquí traigo mi arco.  
  
Lily: Mystique, ¿todavía me tienes mi sierra electrica?  
  
Mystique: Si, está en el rincón.  
  
Y salimos para afuera.  
  
Y después entramos.  
  
Mystique: Listo, y que ni piensen en descansar en paz putas.  
  
James: ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?  
  
Lily: ; D Ya verás Jamsie  
  
James: O_o  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Mystique: Si son esas putas les juro que las mato.  
  
Yo abro la puerta y eran tío Ozzy, tía Sharon, Kelly, Jack , Bert y Aimee. Aunque Aimee estaba un poco pálida.  
  
Mystique: Pasen, ¿qué te pasó prima?  
  
Aimee: o_O Vi 5 cadaveres en el patio  
  
Mystique: ¿Y como eran?  
  
Aimee: O_o Una traía las tripas fuera del cuerpo, otra con la cabeza echa mierda, otra no tenía cabeza.  
  
Ozzy: Como el pobre murcielago que asesiné.  
  
Aimee: o_O otra tenía una flecha atravezada en un ojo y otra tenía un cuchillo en una teta y le salía una cosa extraña en ella.  
  
Mystique: Debe ser silicona, pero no importa, con o sin cadaver comeremos pavo.  
  
Jack: No comeremos pavo, esta vez será avestruz.  
  
Mystique: Dejen la avestruz en la cocina.  
  
Y Jack va a la cocina.  
  
Kelly: Mystique, ya sé que esos cadaveres son tuyos, pero no te preocupes, yo también hice lo mismo cuando una le pellizcó el culo a Bert.  
  
Mystique: Ralkm tiene razón todas son unas califas.  
  
Ralkm: Yo siempre tengo razón.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Pasan 2 horas hasta.  
  
*Click*  
  
Mystique: Que mierda le pasó a esta cosa.  
  
Simonky: No sé.  
  
Mystique: ¿Están seguros que es una camara original?  
  
Simonky: Parece que no. Es hecha en Chile.  
  
Mystique: ¿Y que con eso de que sea una camara Chilena?  
  
Simonky: ¿No sabías que en Chile piratean CD's y esas cosas?  
  
Mystique: No, no sabía.  
  
Simonky: Ahora sabes.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Mystique: Por fin llegaron.  
  
Adivinen quien es. THE VINES. Pero en esta ocación vino el vocalista y guitarrista, CRAIG NICOLLS  
  
Mystique: Vaya, por fin llegaste, ¿Y los demás?  
  
Craig: Se fueron a Australia.  
  
Mystique: Vamos pasa.  
  
Craig: También te felicito por esos lindos adornos navideños que tienes, Navidad blanca hasta para los rockeros y cadaveres adornando la Navidad.  
  
Mystique: Simonky, está lista la cena?  
  
Lucius: Ya la dejé en la mesa, para que no reclames.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Pasó una hora.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Mystique: Están seguros que esa puta camara está buena?  
  
Simonky: No sé, desde el golpe que le dieron en la fiesta de graduación está así.  
  
Mystique: No importa, ahora vamos a ir por los regalos de Santa, ¿por qué es Santa si es hombre? Debería ser San Claus no Santa Claus, bueno no importa.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡REGALOS!!!  
  
Merodeadores: ¡¡¡REGALOS!!!  
  
Mystique: Yo abriré el mío.  
  
Rompo el papel y habían varios CD's de música y un poster de Iron Maiden.  
  
Mystique: Me ha cumplido, miren, me trajo una pocima mata lobos, el CD de The Vines, Audioslave, por fin tengo el concierto de Budokan de mi tío Ozzy.  
  
Tommy: Y por que no fuiste?  
  
Mystique: Estaba tan ebria que me quedé dormida en el aeropuerto y no alcancé a tomar el avión.  
  
Tommy: Ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Mystique: ¿Y a ti que te regalaron?  
  
Tommy: Un concierto en DVD de Slipknot, justo lo que quería.  
  
Mystique: Si quieres yo te presto el DVD, ¿y a ti Ralkm?  
  
Ralkm: El CD de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers By The Way y mi franela de Linkin Park autografiada. ¿y a ti Remus?  
  
Remus: Pocima mata lobos, un CD de The Ramones y el DVD del Unplugged de Nirvana. ¿Y tú Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Un celular, ya que Uds. Saben le tiré el celular al DJ en la cabeza. ¡¡¡CHICAS LA LINEA 800200SEXSIMBOL ESTÁ ABIERTA DE NUEVO!!!  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Nunca cambiará ¿Y tú James?  
  
James: Yo no pedí condones, no importa, le daré un uso.  
  
Todos: o_O  
  
James: También me regalaron el CD de Sistem of a Down y una polera de Blink 182 ¿Y a ti Lily?  
  
Lily: Yo no pedí anticonceptivos, no importa, igual me sirven, también un CD de Pink y de Avril Lavinge ¿Y a ti Simonky?  
  
Simonky: Me regalaron el CD de Los Fiscales y una cadena ¿Y a ti Brito?  
  
Brito: Me regalaron el CD de Pearl Jam con un DVD de todos los videos clip de Nirvana ¿Y a ti Polgara?  
  
Polgara: ¿Aparte de Lucius? Si un poster de cuerpo entero y desnudo de Lucius. ¿Y a ti Lalwen?  
  
Lalwen: Un CD de Kelly Osbourne si es Shut Up y a ti Arwen?  
  
Arwen: Un computador portatil y a ti Alexia?  
  
Alexia: Un CD de Avril Lavinge y a ti? Eh. no se me tu nombre.  
  
Craig: Material entero de Nirvana y a ti Jack?  
  
Jack: ¡¡¡UNA INSCRIPCIÓN DEL CLUB DE FANS OFICIAL DE COCAÍNA!!!  
  
Ozzy: ¬¬ Haré que no te inscriban.  
  
Kelly: Wow, me regalaron una identificación falsa.  
  
Ozzy: No la usarás.  
  
Aimee: ¡¡¡WOW!!! ¡¡¡UN CD DE AXÉ BAHÍA!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Sharon: (Murmurandole a Ozzy) Los chicos están felices con los regalos.  
  
Ozzy: (Murmurandole a Sharon) ¬¬ Si y gracias por el viagra que me regalaste.  
  
Sharon: De nada.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD!!! 


	8. Edición Especial: Fiesta de Graduación

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Yo todavía con mi depresión de Kurt.  
  
Supe lo que le pasó a Kurt Cobain ex Nirvana al final. Todo concuerda. Él no se suicidó, lo matarón. ;_; pobrecito. Y la carta que dejó era para sus fans, de que no iba a seguir su gira. Dicen que la maldita de Coutney Love le pagó a uno de una banda de hardcore regional por matar a Kurt Cobain. ¡¡¡MALDITA COURTNEY LOVE!!! ¡¡¡MUERETE!!! ¡¡¡CON RAZÓN QUE KURT SE QUERÍA DIVORCIAR DE TI!!! ¡¡¡ASESINA!!! ¡¡¡TODO CONCUERDA COURTNEY!!! ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS LA POBRE VIUDA!!! Por favor no piensen que Kurt se suicidó, lo mataron, el que quiera el material de investigación, yo se lo mando por mail y verán y se fijarán que no concuerda mucho lo que dicen todos.  
  
Bueno, contestando los reviews.  
  
Ralkm: ¿Qué parte familiar eres de Tom? Yo no sabía que eran familiares. ¿Y si eres nuestra hija que ha venido del futuro? o_O. Ya he matado a varias más después de esto, me gustó esa sensación de sentir la sangre en mis manos, XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ya entiendo lo de Craig Nicholls con Ron, tienen la misma nariz, las ojeras, le falta solamente el pelo, ese es el 2ª de mi lista de amores, jajaja.  
  
Bueno eso era todo, creo. Sigamos con este fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
EDICIÓN ESPECIAL: FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!  
  
Todos: Hola Mystique.  
  
Lily: Esto está un poco vacío  
  
Mystique: El que vendía las entradas no vendió muchas que digamos.  
  
Tommy: Y Simonky?  
  
Mystique: No vino, porque odia las discotheques  
  
Tommy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Sirius: Y al final ni dan buena música.  
  
Cristofer: Hay que ir a pedirle al DJ un tema.  
  
Sirius: Mmm, ya veo.  
  
Mystique: -_- Aunque es una pena que no den cerveza.  
  
JHPY: Tú y tu alcoholismo, nunca cambiarás.  
  
Mystique: ¿Y no te había enviado yo al hospital psiquiátrico?  
  
JHPY: Me diagnosticaron normal.  
  
CAPY: ¿Y esos quienes son?  
  
Mystique: Mi banda y mi novio.  
  
CAPY: O_O ¿Y te sabes un cover? ¿Tienes covers?  
  
Mystique: ¬_¬ De los 15 que tenemos nos sabemos 3  
  
Franco: Lo siento chicos, pero se nos han adelantado.  
  
Mystique: Y la banda de Uds.? ¿Cómo va?  
  
CAPY: Ehhh. tenemos 20 temas.  
  
Mystique: Tan poquitos, no les he dicho a los chicos pero he creado unos 35 temas más.  
  
James: Con todos esos covers tiramos 3 discos al tiro.  
  
Mystique: Con tiempo, James, hay que esperar 1 año para el siguiente disco.  
  
James: Bueno, como tu quieras.  
  
Cristofer: ¿Saben chicos? En el baño de los hombres de la disco había una maquina que venden condones, $500 cada uno y miren me compré 2.  
  
Mystique: Cuidado con quien te metes Cristofer.  
  
Cristofer: ¬¬ Mal pensada.  
  
Tommy: Y le dices mal pensada, cuando andas con 2 condones, eso es raro.  
  
Cristofer abrió la cajita donde venía un condón.  
  
Mystique: Wow, nunca en mi vida he visto uno, que forma.  
  
Sirius: ¿Nunca has visto uno?  
  
Mystique: Bueno, una vez, en mis clases de sexualidad que nos hace nuestro curso, teníamos que hacer una exposición y una chica llevó un condón y nos enseñó como usarlo.  
  
Sirius: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Cristofer: La Laucha andaba con una tira de condones.  
  
Merodeadores: o_O  
  
Después Cristofer infló el condón (Uds. Pensarán ¡¡¡qué asco!!!, Pero esta escena de verdad pasó) y quedó como un globo y el Brito, con el Cristofer, JHPY, CAPY y Franco se pusieron a jugar con el globo-condón.  
  
Lily: Estos chicos están locos.  
  
Remus: Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles.  
  
Sirius y James: ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!!!  
  
Y se fueron con los demás a jugar con el globo-condón.  
  
Tommy: Estos tipos están locos.  
  
Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Lily: Todos son iguales, unos locos.  
  
Mystique: Mejor me dedicaré a buscar las cervezas. Uds. Quedensen aquí.  
  
Tommy y Lily: Buuuueeeeeeeeeeeeenooooo.  
  
Mystique: Cuidalo de que ninguna califa se le acerque.  
  
Lily: Estará seguro.  
  
Y me voy averiguando.  
  
James: ¿Y a donde se fue Mystique?  
  
Lily: A buscar las cervezas.  
  
James: ¡¡¡HEY MYSTIQUE!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡QUE!!!  
  
James: Toma, te presto mi capa invisible.  
  
Mystique: Wow, gracias.  
  
Y me lo pongo.  
  
Lily: ¿Andabas con tu capa invisible?  
  
James: Ella me lo pidió. Voy a seguir jugando con el globito.  
  
*Y EN OTRO LADO*  
  
Mystique: Por fin las encontré, amiguitas ¿cuántas llevo? Somos Lily, Remus, Sirius, Brito, yo, Tommy, James. Unas 7 entonces, solamente para MI banda, no le pienso convidar a la OTRA banda por burlarse de mi proyecto. .  
  
Tomo 7 cervezas y me voy.  
  
*Y EN OTRO LADO*  
  
Remus: Quiero cerveza, quiero cerveza ¡¡¡CERVEZA, TE QUIERO A TI!!!  
  
James: No seas tan ansioso Remus.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡LLEGUÉ!!! Y una botella para cada uno, ¿quieres Lily?  
  
Lily: No, a mi no me dejan tomar.  
  
Mystique: Bien tengo 2 botellas. Si Brito no viene, tendría 3 botellas.  
  
Remus: Hey tienes que compartir.  
  
Mystique: Bueno primero tomemosnos las botellas y despues vemos.  
  
Remus: Hay que abrirlas.  
  
Mystique: ¿Trajiste la varita mágica?  
  
Remus: Tienes razón.  
  
Remus dijo unas palabras y todas las botellas se abrieron.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡BRINDIS POR LA BANDA!!!  
  
Los Merodeadores y Tommy: ¡¡¡SALUD!!!  
  
Nos tomamos las cervezas y.  
  
Mystique: Hay que *hip* sortear *hip* se as cerweas  
  
Brito: ¿Qué están haciendo?  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Aquí tenies *hip* ut cerwesa  
  
Brito: Wow gracias, ¡¡¡SALUD!!!  
  
Y se la toma.  
  
Brito: De qqqq *hip* hablan.  
  
Mystique: ¿Sabes? *Hip* tego otrrrra *hip*aidia.  
  
Sirius: Gue idrea.  
  
Me paro, aunque me tambaleo, agarro la botella, la agito y salta la espuma (como el de la champagne) a la gente que está bailando.  
  
CAPY: ¡¡¡TU TENÍAS CERVEZA!!! ¡¡¡POR QUE NO ME DISTE!!!  
  
Mystique: Po' que *hip* res un mamó *hip*  
  
CAPY: ¬¬  
  
Después de que desperdicio toda la cerveza, tiro la botella a la gente y le cae a alguien en la cabeza.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡QUEREMOS ROCK!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡QUEREMOS ROCK!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡QUEREMOS ROCK!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡QUERE.*hip* ROCK!!!  
  
Los Merodeadores, Tommy, Brito: ¡¡¡ROCK!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡ROCK!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡ROCK!!!  
  
Nataly: ¡¡¡CALLENSEN!!! Estamos bailando Aserejé.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡METETE T *hip* Ú ASEREJÉ POR *hip* LA RAJA!!!  
  
Nataly: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: Vamos a ver a ese maldito DJ que no nos quiere poner nada.  
  
Y me siguen donde está el maldito DJ.  
  
Mystique: Oye *hip* tú, ponte rock.  
  
DJ: No puedo, solamente bailables.  
  
Y vuela un celular y cae en la cabeza del DJ.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡PONTE ALGO DE ROCK *hip* O ME CONVERTIRÉ EN PERRO!!!  
  
DJ: Bueno, con tal que no me maten, les pondré Nirvana.  
  
Mystique: ;_; ¡¡¡KURT, POR QUE TE SUICIDASTE!!!  
  
Tommy: ¡¡¡MYSTIQUE, TANQUILIZATE, ESTO ES 2002, NO 1994!!!  
  
Mystique: ;_; Pobre Kurt.  
  
DJ: Se los pondré si se van.  
  
Sirius: Si NO lo pones tendrás las con *hip*cecuencias.  
  
Y nos vamos.  
  
Mystique: ;_; Pobre Kurt Cobain. ¡¡¡MUERE MALDITA COURTNEY *hip* LOVE!!!  
  
Tommy: Tranquilizate, ya pasaron 8 años desde el suicidio de Kurt.  
  
Mystique: Mejo *hip* me voy a busca' *hip* más cerveza.  
  
Me pongo la capa invisible y me voy a buscar más cerveza.  
  
James: ¡¡¡REMUS QUE HACES!!!  
  
Remus: Que no ves idiota.  
  
James: Demás que veo como te desnudas.  
  
Y era verdad, Remus estaba desnudo, sin ropa, sin boxers, sin nada.  
  
Mystique: He *hip* llegao'  
  
Tommy: ¿Tajiste mà' cerwea? *Hip*  
  
Mystique: Si *hip*  
  
Remus: ¡¡¡CER *hip* VEA!!! ¡¡¡AMI *hip* GUITAS!!!  
  
Mystique: Que *hip* imaginacion, *hiP* veo a Remus *hip* esnudo  
  
Remus: ¿Esa *hip* es puta?  
  
Mystique: No *hip* es una chica del 8ªC.  
  
Remus: Ahhhhhhhhhhh *hip* ¡¡¡PUTA LA DEL 8ªC!!!  
  
Cone: Ella no es puta, son una de mis novias.  
  
Remus: *hip* Es tan *hip* exhibicionista *Hip* que parece ¡¡¡PUTA!!!  
  
Los Merodeadores, Tommy, Brito y Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ *hip* JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Cone: Y mira quien lo dice, tu estás desnudo.  
  
Remus: Es que con *hip* puta de tu amiga *hip* me dio calo'  
  
Merodeadores, Tommy, Brito y Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *hip* JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Cone: Ebrios.  
  
Mystique: Tu abuela.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡Y TU DJ, PONTE NIRVANA COMO DIJISTE!!!  
  
DJ: No puedo.  
  
Sirus al recibir esa respuesta se convierte en perro y corre tras el DJ, que corre, para que no lo alcance.  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
Merodeadores, Tommy, Brito y Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *hip * JAJAJAJAJAJAA  
  
Lily: U_U Pobre DJ, igual se lo merece.  
  
Brito: ¿Ahora pondr *hip* ás Nirvana *hip* como hemos acordado?  
  
DJ: No  
  
Brito: *hip* Bueno, ¡¡¡SIRIUS *hip* COMETELO!!!  
  
Y Siguen corriendo, hasta que Sirius lo agarra.  
  
Mystique: ¿Qué *hip* les parece chicos *hip* si promo *hip*cionamos la banda?  
  
James: No traji *hip* os instrumentos.  
  
Mystique: Entonce lo ha *hip* o yo sola.  
  
Yo me paro donde estaba el DJ, tomo el micrófono y.  
  
Mystique: Atenci *hip* n a todo el *hip* puto mundo.  
  
Todos callados y quietos.  
  
Mystique: Yo quie *hip* o cantarles una ca *hip* cion que no es de *hip* mi proyecto *hip* y yo no la escribí. *hip* Bueno podr *hip* amos decir que *hip* traducí. *hip* Este cov *hip* es de Nirvana y en *hip* Inglés se ll *hip* ma Rape Me, *hip* pero en español se *hip* llama Viólame. 1. 2. 3.  
  
Viólame Viólame mi amigo Viólame Viólame otra vez  
  
Yo no soy el único, ahhhhh Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhhh Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhh Yo no soy el único., ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ódiame Hazlo y hazlo otra vez Gástame Viólame otra vez  
  
Mi favorito dentro de la fuente Yo besaré tus heridas abiertas Aprecia tu preocupación Tu siempre heredarás y quemarás  
  
Viólame Viólame mi amigo Viólame. Viólame otra vez  
  
Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhhhh Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhhhh Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhhhh Yo no soy el único, ahhhhhhhhh  
  
¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame! Viólame ¡Viólame!  
  
Todos: O.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡BRAVOOOOOOOOO!!! *hip*  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
Mystique: Que *hip* mierda les p *hip* sa.  
  
Lily: Que canción más fuerte.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡WE WELL WE WELL ROCK YOU!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡INDECENTE!!!  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡TU ABUELA!!!  
  
Remus se pone donde estaba el DJ  
  
Remus: ¡¡¡CARTUCHOS!!!  
  
Todos: Wow está desnudo.  
  
Guardia: Recibí una queja del DJ, así que Uds. Son los problemáticos.  
  
Mystique: Y quien *hip* te crees tú.  
  
Guardia: Y también alguien nos informó de que Uds. Se robaron las cervezas.  
  
Mystique: Bah *hip* que tanto *hip*  
  
Guardia: Por lo tanto se van.  
  
Mystique: Entonces trata *hip* de pillarnos.  
  
Y empiezo a correr con Remus agarrado del brazo (ya que no reaccionaba)  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡ESCAPEN!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡LOS CUADRADOS HABRIERON LA BOCA!!!  
  
Jhpy: Y como supo que éramos nosotros?  
  
Mystique: Por que *hip* eres un mamó *hip*  
  
Y todos empiezan a correr mientras el guardia llama a los otros guardias.  
  
Sirius, no reacciona, ya que todavía sigue mordiendo al DJ.  
  
Mystique: Sirius, dejalo tranquilo, hay que escapar, el ESTUPIDO guardia nos quiere atrapar.  
  
Sirius reacciona y suelta al maldito DJ. Pero al final nos alcanzan a todos.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡LO VOY A DEMANDAR!!! *Hip*¡¡¡SE LO *hip* JURO!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡YO COMO *hip* SOBRINA DE OZZY OSBOURNE *hip*NO MEREZCO ESTO!!! *Hip*  
  
Guardia: Tu padrino y tú son unos malditos delincuentes  
  
Mystique: Anticuado.  
  
Y nos sacan a los Merodeadores, Tommy, Brito y a mí de la disco. Y después sale Lily de la disco tranquilamente.  
  
Lily: Tanto escándalo que hacen todos Uds. -_- bueno todos los rockeros son iguales.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Y que tú eras rockera?  
  
Lily: Si pero con mi propio estilo, así como U2 se podría decir.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡OH NO!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!  
  
Mystique: Y a ti que *hip* e pasa  
  
Sirius: U_U Mi celular se hizo *hip* trizas, maldita cabeza del D *hip* J, ya no existirá más el 800200 *hip* SEXSIMBOL *hip*  
  
Mystique: Y qué, eso se compra y l *hip* isto, para que reclamas po *hip* un mal *hip* ito celular, mejo *hip* me voy *hip*.  
  
Tommy: Te acomp *hip* ño.  
  
Y nos vamos los 2.  
  
Lily: Espero que no cometan ninguna locura.  
  
Y en otro lado  
  
Tommy: Mejor te llevo a m *hip* i depart *hip* mento qqqqqqq *hip* queda má' *hip* cerca.  
  
Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Tommy: Y vamos ¿o no?  
  
Mystique: Vamos entonces.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


	9. 4º Practica: Black Dog La 3º practica no...

Hola a todos, ahora estoy menos depresiva, jijiji. Cosas que pasan.  
  
Bueno al grano, voy con los reviews:  
  
Ralkm: Remus se desnudó por lo ebrio que estaba, no por una chica y no te preocupes que sigue virgen. Bueno de las "cosas" que han pasado en el departamento de Tommy, fueron poquitas, así que no te asustes. Otra cosa, ¿qué futuro tendrá nuestra hija? Me lo debes revelar todo.  
  
Bueno eso era todo, sigamos con my fic. Antes, lean y manden review a mi 2ª fic ¿Delante de quien te Desnudarías?  
  
4ª PRACTICA: Black Dog  
  
Mystique: Hola *hip* a tods  
  
James: Parece que tomaste muchas copas.  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sirius: Vamos a practicar y a esta otra le da con dormirse.  
  
Remus: No debimos darle aguardiente en el año nuevo.  
  
Lily: Ella está cada vez peor, ¿no habrá que llevarla a un Centro de Rehabilitación?  
  
James: ¿Está loca o que?  
  
Remus: Será peor, se arrancará y se perderá.  
  
Mystique: Zzzzzzzzzzzz, wow que noche Tommy.  
  
Tommy: o_O Por favor que no hable.  
  
Sirius: Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué pasó cuando Mystique se fue a tu departamento a dormir?  
  
Tommy: o_O Por favor, no mal piensen.  
  
James: Eres sospechoso, la proxima me tienes que pedir los condones que me dio Santa Claus.  
  
Tommy: X_x  
  
Lily: Pobre chica, ¿cómo a pesar de vivir con su tío Ozzy sigue tomando?  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, sigue Tommy, sigue.  
  
Sirius: o_O Ya entiendo de que habla, pobre Mystique, sin virginidad y a lo mejor embarazada.  
  
Tommy: ¬¬ Nos hubiéramos protegido, ¿no te acuerdas que en el baño de hombres de la disco habían condones?  
  
James: o_O Lo ha reconocido.  
  
Tommy: x_X Que no hemos hecho nada.  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, oh si, oh sí, ¡¡¡OH NO!!!  
  
Remus: o_O Ya entiendo los oh no, se te rompió el condón en medio del acto.  
  
Tommy: X_x No - hemos - echo - nada.  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, ¡¡¡para qué paras tu strip-tease!!! ZzZZZZZZZZZZZZ ¡¡¡vamos sigue!!!  
  
Tommy: x_X  
  
Todos: XDDD JAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Ahora que terminaste de sacar toda la ropa, me toca a mí hacerte un strip-tease. ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Lily: @X  
  
Mystique: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tommy: X_X  
  
Sirius: XP Mejor que despierte, no quiero escuchar lo que pasó después.  
  
Sirius trata de despertarme zamarreándome, pero no puede.  
  
Tommy: Yo sé como despertarla. ¡¡¡COURTNEY LOVE HA VENIDO PARA ACÁ!!!  
  
Mystique: _ ¡¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁ, *hip* LA VOY A MATAR!!! ¡¡¡SIMON *hip* KY, PÁSAME MI JUGUE *hip* TITO!!!  
  
Simonky: Courtney no está, solo dijimos eso para que despertaras de una vez.  
  
Brito: Decías muchas incoherencias.  
  
Sirius: Hablaste de un strep-tease que le hiciste a Tommy y Tommy a ti.  
  
Mystique: ^_^ Ese día lo pasé muy bien.  
  
James: Haz cumplido las 3 partes de tu frase, Sexo, Drogas, Alcohol y Rock N' Roll, la que te falta es el de las drogas.  
  
Mystique: Le pediré un poco de Crack a Jack y la frase está completa.  
  
Simonky: Mejor que seas una alcohólica que una drogadicta, si eres insoportable con copas, como serás si te fumas un pito.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬  
  
Simonky: Yo solo hablo con la verdad.  
  
Mystique: Como nuestro el *hip* fo Lucius no e *hip* stá, ya que se lo rega *hip* lé a Polga *hip* ra, tengo otro elfo y que esper *hip* o no regalarlo.  
  
James: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA No me digas que es .  
  
Mystique: Ven *hip* maldito elfo.  
  
Snape: Que me llamo Severus Snape  
  
Mystique: Como se *hip* a maldi *hip* o tráeme una bebi *hip* da  
  
Snape se va con cara de ¬¬ y con el mismo pensamiento de Lucius Ya me las pagaras, y vuelve con la bebida, me la pasa y se la tiro por la cabeza.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ME QUIERES MATA *hip* R O QUÉ!!! *Hip* ¡¡¡ODIO LA COCA- *hip* COLA!!! (La bebida Coca-Cola, no la Cocaína)  
  
Severus: Mal agradecida.  
  
Y vuele con una Crush.  
  
Mystique: Así está mejor *hip* amo la Crush.  
  
Los Merodeadores: Atrévete a tatuarte el ombligo, atrévete a besarla con frenillos, atrévete a andar en calzoncillos, atrévete a andar con la hermana de tu amigo, atrévete con Crush, ¡¡¡ATRÉVETE!!!, Atrévete con Crush.  
  
Lily: Wow, se la saben de memoria.  
  
Me tomo la Crush.  
  
Mystique: Ya estoy recuperada. Con que se saben de memoria la canción, a mí me impusieron a completarla, ya lo hice, pero algún día les mostraré la letra.  
  
Sirius: Después del streap-tease, ¿qué más hicieron?  
  
Mystique: o_O ¿Co.co.como lo su.su.supieron?  
  
Tommy: T_T Estabas tan ebria que lo contaste casi todo.  
  
Mystique: Ni piensen que les contaré la 2ª parte de la película. Además este fic es general.  
  
Tommy: x_x  
  
James: Demostraron todo su amor, esto es XXX  
  
Sirius: Vamos cuenta.  
  
Mystique: No quiero.  
  
Remus: Lo averiguaremos de otras bocas.  
  
Tommy: Lo siento, pero nadie nos vio.  
  
Remus: Debe de haber algún mente de alcantarillado que halla visto todo, nunca falta el espía de mente de alcantarilla que los halla visto.  
  
Mystique: No, no creo, cerramos las cortinas, las ventanas y las puertas con seguro.  
  
Sirius: Igual averiguaremos.  
  
Tommy: No conseguirán nada.  
  
Mystique: Mejor practiquemos el Black Dog.  
  
Sirius: Me siento identificado  
  
Mystique: En esta canción no habla de un perro negro que ronda por las calles, es algo parecido al patas negras, no sé no entiendo mucho la letra.  
  
James: ¿Y para que la cantas?  
  
Mystique: Por que me gusta como suena.  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: Hey, no me miren así, mejor practiquemos.  
  
Lily: Buuuuuueeeeeeeeeenoooooooooo  
  
Mystique: 1. 2. 3  
  
Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch you honey drip, can't keep away.  
  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
I gonna roll, can't stand still, got a flame in my heart, can't get my fill Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby. Tell me won't you you do me now. Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby. Tell me won't you you do me now.  
  
Didn't take too long 'fore I found out, what people mean my down and out Spen't my money, took my car, started telling her friends she wants to be star I don't know but I been told, a big-legged woman ain't got no soul  
  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
All I ask for when I pray, steady rollin' woman come my way Need a woman gonna hold my hand, won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
Mystique: Se nota que a Lily le gusta el teclado, ¿sabes que? Te involucraré en los 2 temas de Black Sabbath, después los practicaremos con Lily.  
  
Lily: ^_^ Gracias.  
  
Mystique: Y otra cosa chicos, ninguna palabra de lo que dije cuando estaba ebria a Ozzy, el jura que fui a la casa de Lily en la noche. No quiero que muera antes de tiempo.  
  
Lily: Con razón que tu tío me llamó al día siguiente.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ De seguro que le dijiste que no estaba allí.  
  
Lily: No, viendo la situación en que te metiste (-_-U esta chica siempre metiéndose en problemas), le dije que si, que estabas, después me dijo que si podía hablar con ella, pero le dije que te estabas duchando y.  
  
Tommy: (Susurrándome) ¿Nos duchamos hoy juntos?  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Esas ideas se dicen en privado.  
  
Tommy: ¬¬ Mira quien lo dice.  
  
Mystique: Estaba ebria Tommy, recuerda la broma que me hicieron el día anterior (Año Nuevo) en vez de darme Sprite, me dieron Agua Ardiente (¿Esa es una de las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes que todas cierto?) y me duró la ebriedad. O sea hoy me dio la ebriedad con la caña juntas ¿me entiendes?  
  
Tommy: o_OU Eh. sí.  
  
Lily: ¬_¬ De que hablan ustedes 2?  
  
Mystique: ^_^U Cosas privadas de pareja.  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Mal pensados. =|  
  
Lily: Bien sigamos.  
  
Mystique: Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch you honey drip, can't keep away.  
  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
I gonna roll, can't stand still, got a flame in my heart, can't get my fill Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby. Tell me won't you you do me now. Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby. Tell me won't you you do me now.  
  
Didn't take too long 'fore I found out, what people mean my down and out Spen't my money, took my car, started telling her friends she wants to be star I don't know but I been told, a big-legged woman ain't got no soul  
  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
All I ask for when I pray, steady rollin' woman come my way Need a woman gonna hold my hand, won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
  
Mystique: Bien pues,. no mañana no puedo.  
  
Remus: Mañana es Luna Llena.  
  
James: Es cierto, mañana es Luna Llena.  
  
Mystique: Adiós chicos.  
  
Todos: Adiós.  
  
Y quedamos yo y Tommy.  
  
Mystique: Quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo Tommy, antes de que sea mañana  
  
Tommy: ¿Y que quieres hacer?  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡SNAPE!!! ¡¡¡TRAE UNA LEMON STONE!!!  
  
Snape: Tu alcoholismo nunca cambiará.  
  
Mystique: Lo traes o te torturo con el látigo.  
  
Severus: ¬¬ Toma tus estúpidas cervezas.  
  
Mystique: Cállate y vete. Tía Sharon te necesita.  
  
Y se va.  
  
Mystique: Estamos solos, sentemosnos en esas sillas con la mesa (como aparecen las cosas derrepente)  
  
Nos sentamos en las sillas y ponemos las cervezas en la mesa, saco de la nada un abrebotellas y las abro.  
  
Tommy: Salud por tu promesa cumplida y por nosotros.  
  
Mystique: Salud.  
  
Tomamos las botellas, aunque esto no nos vuela tanto.  
  
Tommy: Esto está bueno, pero no tanto como tú.  
  
Mystique: Gracias.  
  
Tommy se acerca y me besa apasionadamente y nos caemos al suelo y él queda encima de mí y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente. Me saco mi polera de Iron Maiden y.  
  
¿Creen que les contaré la continuación de este fic? Porfavor, esto es GENERAL, los pobres niñitos de 7 años que leen (No sé si los niños de 7 se meten a Internet y leen los fics de cualquier cosa, Anime, Libros, etc.) aquí se traumarán si leen la continuación que es fuerte, MUY fuerte. Jijiji, tendré 14 años (En el fic y vida real) pero igual tendré algunas fantasías FUERTES.  
  
Gracias por su Comprensión.  
  
Yo, la menor de edad, 14 años de vida, haciendo locuras por ahí. 


	10. Practica Finalizada: El Concierto Tortur...

Hola a todos, ¡¡¡Ya llevamos 10 capítulos!!! No puedo creer que haya hecho un fic tan largo. Tengo varios pero quiero terminarlos y mandarlos de a poco.  
  
;_; ¡¡¡POBRE KURT COBAIN!!! ¡¡¡MUERE COURTNEY LOVE!!! ;_; Todos quieren a Kurt. Cada vez que escucho You Know You're Right me pongo deprimida, era tan bello, ;_;  
  
Paiiiiiiiiiiin, paiiiiiiin, paaaaaaaiiiin. You know you're right  
  
;_;, Pobre Kurt, T_T ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
;_; Bueno *snif* a los reviews:  
  
Ralkm: Parece que muchas veces se a quedado sin comer pizza por mi culpa. Y no te preocupes que Tommy se protegió con 10 preservativos. (Parece que exageró con ponerse tantos). :D entonces tendré una hija de él *suspiro*, bueno espero que sea un buen padre y yo, seré una buena madre. ¡¡¡Sí, esa es nuestra misión!!!, matar ese rencor que le tiene a la sangre sucia esa y a su padre. Bueno solamente su rencor hacía su padre, lo de la Gryffindor esa acabó, ¡¡¡Cumplí mi promesa!!! Eso es bueno.  
  
Trataré de no emborracharme, es que es una gran tentación. Y te juro que la próxima arrendaré una habitación de un motel.  
  
Bueno eso era todo. Disfruten del fic. Quise terminar rápido mis practicas, es que pensé que Uds. Se estaban aburriendo, este es nuestro 1ª Concierto para una persona muyyyyyyyy especial.  
  
Practica Finalizada: El Concierto Torturante para un Fanática del Axé  
  
(En este capítulo le haré algunas preguntas a esta eh. fanática del Axé, no son simples preguntas, son cosas torturantes)  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaa!!! Estoy tan feliz.  
  
Sirius: Ya lo supimos todo.  
  
Mystique: Que supieron par de espías.  
  
James : Podría decirse que lo supimos cuando fuimos al día siguiente a buscar los instrumentos.  
  
Remus: Estaban tapados con una sabana.  
  
Lily: No sean tan mal pensados chicos, estaban vestidos.  
  
Simonky: Se veían tan lindos, tú usando de almohada el pecho de Tom.  
  
Saco mi "Juguetito" y.  
  
Simonky: Hey espera un poquito, recuerda el trato que hicimos.  
  
Mystique: Que trato.  
  
Simonky: Yo cubría todas tus borracheras, pero tú tenías que torturar a la Laucha, la que dice ser novia del Peter ese.  
  
Mystique: No es tan mala idea para la poca materia gris que tienes.  
  
Simonky: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡SNAPE TRAE A LA LAUCHA ESA!!! ¡¡¡SI ESA CHICA CON CARA DE RATA MARINA!!!  
  
Laucha: ¬¬ Te odio.  
  
Mystique: Cállate maldita fanática de tus barbies.  
  
Laucha: ¬¬. Y tú. y tú, . fanática de la sangre.  
  
Corre viento y nadie está despierto, todos durmiendo.  
  
Laucha: ;_; Por que nadie me toma en cuenta.  
  
Mystique: *Bostezando* Eres aburrida.  
  
Laucha: ;_; ¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! T_T  
  
Mystique: Hey brother.  
  
Simonky: Welcome to Hell.  
  
Mystique: Ya llegó tu hora.  
  
Simonky: Hermana Lauchita.  
  
Mystique: Ya llegó tu hora.  
  
Simonky: A flor de cloaca.  
  
Mystique: Hey brother welcome to hell.  
  
Brito: Tortura a Laucha Marina.  
  
Mystique: Welcome to hell.  
  
Mystique, Simonky y Brito: Fanáticos de Ska-P, ¡¡¡WELCOME TO HELL!!!  
  
Brito: Este caso está cerrado.  
  
Simonky: Welcome Hell  
  
Mystique: Hay que eliminarte.  
  
Simonky: Welcome Hell  
  
Brito: Este caso está cerrado.  
  
Simonky: Welcome Hell  
  
Mystique: Hay que eliminarte  
  
Simonky, Brito y Mystique: Welcome to Hell  
  
Todos quedan con la boca abierta, por la perfecta coordinación.  
  
Laucha: No merezco morir.  
  
Mystique: Morirás escuchando rock. XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, chicos atenla en una silla.  
  
Y los Merodeadores sin pensarlo ni 1 vez, por que era la novia de Peter, la amarraron.  
  
Laucha: Por favor no me amarren y les juro que me dejo violar.  
  
Mystique: ¿Quién le dio pócima de la verdad a esta?  
  
Y sale un chico con la cabeza agachada, era Severus.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Con que fuiste tú ¿eh?, . ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Buena idea, así le sacaremos muchas verdades.  
  
Todos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Mystique: ¬_¬ 1º pregunta: ¿Por qué te hiciste novia de un chico gordo y feo como Peter?  
  
Laucha: Por su gran salchicha.  
  
Todos: o_O  
  
Mystique: Por que no nos cuentas algo de ti.  
  
Laucha: Bueno, nunca me ha gustado Nirvana, es solo para aparentar que no soy tan axé. Estoy orgullosa de que mi mamá sea enfermera, ella me da condones a cada rato. Yo también saco a escondidas algunos preservativos y para aparentar de que me llegó la menstruación, ando trayendo tollitas higiénicas y pastillas para no quedar embarazada. Aunque nunca voy a quedar embarazada, por que nunca me ha llegado. Les he pagado a varios chicos de mi población para que se hicieran pasar por mi novio. Es que nadie me pesca, todos me encuentran fea, hasta Peter, pero yo le estoy pagando para que esté conmigo, como él es famoso, yo quiero que todas me conozcan por andar con el famoso merodeador.  
  
Mystique: Ya sabía que eras una pena.  
  
Laucha: Y de seguro que le pagas a Tom para que ande contigo, él es famoso también por ser Lo .  
  
Mystique: Es suficiente rata asquerosa, yo no soy como tú, hago las cosas con las manos limpias y hasta te puedo traer una testigo, aunque te dolerá un poco hablar con ella, por hacer falsos testimonios, ¿sabes?  
  
Laucha: Si es una fanática de la sangre, mejor ni la traigas.  
  
Mystique: Vamos, cuenta más.  
  
Laucha: La verdad, perdona por hacerme la ruda ante ti, es que quería aparentar que era superior a ti, pero la verdad es que das miedo y a ti te encontraban todos los chicos súper, por que odiabas a Britney y ese tipo de música, que amabas la sangre, el rock, el alcohol, también por llevar el apellido Osbourne y eras la sobrina favorita de Ozzy Osbourne, te llevabas bien con los chicos, con todos, nerds, menores, pedofilos y a mí no me pescan por que soy plana y tú, cuando llegaste al colegio todos pensaron que habías repetido y que tenías 15, no 12.  
  
Mystique: Tú actitud apesta, nadie te pesca, ¿es que como no te suicidaste?, ni la que se lleva mejor con los del curso te toma en cuenta, ¿por qué? Por que tu actitud apesta, te creías la cosa más divina y maravillosa y mírate, eres fea por fuera y por dentro, tú ego es horrible, prefiero el gran ego de Sirius. Por lo menos es maduro cuando lo debe ser y tú eres una inmadura ni en las situaciones menos convenientes.  
  
Sirius: Gracias por los halagos, yo sé que soy el mejor.  
  
Mystique: ¿Vez? Es mucho más simpático, es bromista, guapo.  
  
Tommy: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: ^_^U No tanto como tú Tommy, es que estoy comparando entre está idiota con Sirius.  
  
Tommy: Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Mystique: Como decía, es guapo, se a mirado por lo menos al espejo, cuerpo perfecto y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de la realidad.  
  
Tommy: Tú si que eres mala.  
  
Mystique: Gracias Tommy, es que yo sé que a ti te trató de seducir, no me lo niegues.  
  
Tommy: U_U si es verdad pero dis.  
  
Mystique: Nada de disculpas Tommy, tú no tienes la culpa.  
  
Tommy: ^_^ Gracias.  
  
Mystique: Bueno idiota, tendrás que escuchar MI música. XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
James: No es que cante mal, es que tiene la voz agudísima y metálica, así entre la voz de Axl Rose (Vocalista de Guns N' Roses claro) y el del mismo Ozzy.  
  
Laucha: ¬¬ No tienes para que decírmelo, ya lo sé, con escucharla todos los días en el colegio es suficiente y con la presentación de Welcon no sé que como se llama me es suficiente.  
  
Lily: Igual me gusta su voz.  
  
Sirius: Con tal que no cante mal, todo bien.  
  
Mystique: Solamente cantaremos los temas rápidos, los lentos pueden ser como un alivio para ella.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍííííííí!!!  
  
Laucha: x_X ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Mystique: 1.2. 3 ¡¡¡SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT!!!  
  
Load up guns and bring your friend It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty world  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
¡¡¡WITH THE LIGHTS OUTS, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS, HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US A MULATTO, AN ALBINO, A MOSQUITO, MY LIBIDO, YEAH!!  
  
I'm worse at what, I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
¡¡¡WITH THE LIGHTS OUTS, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS, HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US A MULATTO, AN ALBINO, A MOSQUITO, MY LIBIDO, YEAH!!  
  
And I forges, just why I taste, Oh yes, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever never mind.  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
¡¡¡WITH THE LIGHTS OUTS, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS, HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERNAIN US A MULATTO, AN ALBINO, A MOSQUITO, MY LIBIDO!!!  
  
¡¡¡A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL, A DENIAL!!!  
  
Laucha: x_X noooooo, noooooooo.  
  
Mystique: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Todos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Laucha: X_x Te . odio  
  
Mystique: Yo a ti también.  
  
Sirius: ¿Por qué no tocamos también Sabbath Bloody Sabbath? Con ese le dará más miedo, ese cover es muy siniestro.  
  
Mystique: Tienes razón 1 . 2 . 3.  
  
You see right through distorted eyes, you know you had to learn The execution of you mind, you really had to turn The race is run, the book is read, the end begins to show The truth is out, the lies are old, but you don't want to know  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies  
  
The people who and cripped you, you wanna see them burn The gates of life, have closed you on just no return You're whishing that the hand of doom could take you mind away And you don't care and if you don't see again the light of day  
  
Nobody well ever let you know When you ask the reasons why They just tell you that you're on your own Fill you head all full of lies You bastards!  
  
Where can you run to?, What more can you do No more tomorrow, life is killing you Dreams turns to nightmares, heavens turn to hell Burns out confusion, nothing more to tell, yeah  
  
Ev'rything around you, what's it coming to? God know as your dog knows; (bog/god) blast all of you Sabbath bloody sabbath, nothing more to do Living just for dying, dying just for you, yeah  
  
Laucha: x_X estoy en un túnel, veo la luz.  
  
Mystique: ^_^ Ya morirá.  
  
James: Canta ahora tú sola el tema que le hiciste a ella.  
  
Mystique: Con esta MUERES rata.  
  
Laucha: X_x noooooooo  
  
Nadie te quiere Ordinaria de mala clase Campesina extraterrestre Tu Felipe por el culo  
  
Tú no estas pololeando Solamente lo estas inventando O al loco le estás pagando Maldita laucha marina  
  
¡¡¡MUERETE LAUCHA SUICIDATE RATA MATATE GUAREN CAMPESINA EXTRATERRESTRE!!!  
  
Muere atropellada por un tren Mejor que te secuestre Osama Binladen Mejor que te atropelle un camión  
  
Tírate por un precipicio Caete del tercer piso Lo mejor será que te tiraras de una montaña  
  
¡¡¡MUERETE LAUCHA SUICIDATE RATA MATATE GUAREN CAMPESINA EXTRATERRESTRE!!!  
  
Tú que tienes el hocico hediondo Eres más fea que el diablo Nadie te quiere y todos te odian Fea C****a de tu madre  
  
Maraca c**** Trabajas de prostituta Y nadie te pesca  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA MYSTIQUE!!!  
  
JHPY: Lo he visto todo, te doy tu recompensa.  
  
Mystique: (Carraspea) A todos los de The Marauders querrás decir ¿cierto?  
  
CAPY: Como sea, aquí tienen 1000 galleons para cada unos.  
  
Me caigo de espaldas sumando la cantidad de galleons que gané por matar a la novia de Peter, si somos 5 y son $1000, son $5000  
  
Mystique: $_$ Galleons, muchos galleons.  
  
Peter: Tú maldita Jazmín, me debes la mensualidad por ser TÚ novio.  
  
CAPY: Toma, $2000 galleons por cubrir la mensualidad y los gastos médicos por estar en el hospital con síntomas de asco.  
  
Peter: Gracias.  
  
Ralkm: ¡¡¡VEN MALDITO H****N!!! ¡¡¡TE TOCA A TÍ MORIR RATA ASQUEROSA!!!  
  
Peter: o_O ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Peter se convierte en rata, pero Nagini se lo come.  
  
CAPY: Bueno entonces, como Peter murió, ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Tom te haz ganado $1000 galleons, igual que tú Ralkm, tomen.  
  
CAPY le entrega a Ralkm y a Tommy una bolsa llena de galleons y los 2 se desmayan.  
  
Tommy y Ralkm: $_$ 1000 galleons.  
  
Severus: ¬¬ Y yo qué yo también cooperé, YO hice que esa se humillara.  
  
JHPY: Toma $1000 galleons para ti  
  
Tommy: Bien Nagini, comete a la Laucha Marina.  
  
Nagini se la come y queda o_O  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡ENFERMEROS!!! ¡¡¡VETERINARIOS!!!  
  
Reveco: Siempre quise seeeeeer ve te ri naaaaaaaaaaario.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡NO TU NO TU ESTÁS DROGADO !!!  
  
Reveco : Bah.  
  
Y se va, pero se cae y se vuelve a parar y sigue cayéndose, tambaleándose hasta que se va completamente.  
  
Mystique: Un poco más y te destripa Nagini  
  
Y le hago cariño a Nagini en la cabeza.  
  
Mystique: Bien chicos, pueden irse, yo voy a llevar a Nagini al veterinario.  
  
CAPY: Toma 1000 galleons para los gastos médicos.  
  
Mystique: Gracias, ¿vamos Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Vamos.  
  
*Continuará*  
  
Comercial Anti-Axé  
  
Aparecen los Axé Bahía en frente de Severus y este asustado y de piedra por estar semi-desnudos. Como está asustado los convierte en murciélagos y estos van volando para Estados Unidos, aunque pasan muchas torturas, el sol y lo demás. Hasta que llegan a Estados Unidos y se encuentran con un concierto de Ozzy Osbourne. Este los ve y los toma con las manos, pero hay un fatal accidente, Ozzy les saca la cabeza con un mordiscón.  
  
¡¡¡NO AL AXÉ!!! ¡¡¡ES MALO Y ABURRIDO!!! Prefiera música original y entretenida. ¡¡¡HARD-ROCK!!! El padre de todos los géneros (Punk, Metal, gótico, etc.)  
  
Comercial Anti-Pop  
  
Britney está haciendo un video en desierto y va caminando en el suelo (Es que en los videos la pueden hacer volar, caminar por las nubes, ¿me entienden?) si zapatos, ni calcetas ni nada y el suelo ARDE con el Sol. Un rato más está totalmente derretido y se ven todos los huesos (Como el típico desierto de Texas con una una cabeza de res en huesitos).  
  
¡¡¡NO AL POP!!! ¡¡¡SON UNOS LLORONES Y LENTOS!!! Prefiera música original y entretenida. ¡¡¡HARD-ROCK!!! El padre de todos los géneros (Punk, Metal, Gótico, etc.)  
  
Si quieres mandar tú comercial anti-pop y anti-axé puedes acudir aquí, solamente manden reviews y serán publicados aquí, ¿Qué ingenioso no? Y pongan una frase al final del comercial, ahí tienen unos ejemplos.  
  
Claudia Osbourne. 


	11. La Organización

Hola a todos, perdonen la demora, es que mi compu está echa m****a y no funciona muy bien, se resetea solo, recién sufrió un ataque de reseteo, maldito compu :|  
  
Tengo 11 capitulos en my power XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ;_; ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡KURT COBAIN, POR QUÉ HAZ MUERTO!!! ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA COURTNEY LOVE!!!  
  
;_; Bueno contestaré mis reviews (Pobre Kurt Cobain)  
  
Ralkm: Parece que haz escuchado mucho Linkin Park, parece que sacan un nuevo disco, después de Reanimation, saldrá a la venta (En U.S.A.) a principios de Marzo parece, no estoy segura. *Suspiro* Mi hija y mi yerno están felices, vivos *suspiro*, estoy tan feliz, *suspiro* El axé, ¿qué es esa mierda? Como explicarte, son grupos brasileños que invadieron Chile, están semi-desnudos (Lo de menos y menos mal que no le he mostrado una foto de las chicas que bailan axé a los chicos de DNN, se hubieran quedado atontados, en todo Chile lo hacen) y bailan una cosa tipo samba, si quieres te mando una muestra, para describirte la música más mala que a invadido en Chile, parece que pasaron a Venezuela, no me acuerdo, y no tuvieron éxito, XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, estúpidos Axé Bahía y es una suerte de que no haya llegado a las radios, esa música son para dementes alegres y sonrientes, estupideces, ja. Si, si quiero ir a Liverpool, ¡¡¡SI VIVA LIVERPOOL!!!, pero me gusta más Birmingham, voy al bar de Liverpool, si van Oasis y Foo Fighters, ¡¡¡QUIERO VER EL UNICO SOBREVIVIENTE DE NIRVANA!!!, lo echo de menos y hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un concierto de Foo Fighters, me tienes que avisar, vamos con los chicos y nos vemos allá, Dave Grohl, allá vamos  
  
Lourdes Ariki: Es bueno que las personas les guste el rock, es bueno y entretenido. Bueno en 1º lugar ya estamos en Estados Unidos, ¬¬ malditas resbalozas, y no sé como lo hará con sus 3 trabajos -_-U este Sirius, pero no te preocupes que se lo recordaré. Demás que entiendo, lo he leído, está bueno tu fic, así que Snape es un fan incondicional de Winnie the Poo, ya tengo con qué molestarlo, gracias por el comercial.  
  
Bueno eso era todo, disfruten de mis locuras.  
  
La Organización  
  
  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!!  
  
Brito: Y para que nos reuniste hoy.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Las grabaciones y las giras.  
  
Simonky: _ ¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉ!!! ¡¡¡POR QUÉ NO NOS ORGANIZASTE ANTES!!!  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ ¿Quieres saber por qué? Por que ahora alguien me echó en mi vaso de jugo de naranja dosis de LSD.  
  
Sirius: ¬¬ Es una excusa tuya.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Yo no me drogo, alguien lo está haciendo por mí, me fijé que era LSD cuando empecé a gritar que estaba Osama Binladen al lado mío y Tommy me dijo que estabamos en la pileta.  
  
Sirius: Fue Tommy  
  
Mystique: No creo por que estaba sola. U_U Mi tío me castigó pensando que me drogaba, espero que los merodeadores no esten detrás de esta broma  
  
Merodeadores: *Silbando y mirando a otro lado*  
  
Mystique: -_-U Ahora ni puedo comer tranquila  
  
Merodeadores: :D  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Ya verán cuando diga lo de la grabación de la cita de James y Lily y varias cosas vergonzosas que sé de ti Remus y también de ti Sirius.  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Riete Snape, cuando diga el nombre de tu Fan Club, haber si sigues riendote.  
  
Snape: X_X No lo digas.  
  
Mystique: Entonces callate.  
  
Snape: ¬¬ Bueno  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Bueno como les decía, la Epic nos ofreció grabar nuestro primer disco, aunque no sé como ponerle.  
  
James: Que te parece si le ponemos "Remembres of the Hard-Rock"  
  
Mystique: Buen nombre, la cita es a las 8 de la mañana y es dentro de . 3 días.  
  
Simonky: ¿Y yo seguiré de Manager?  
  
Mystique: Solo nuestro representante.  
  
Simonky: Ahhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Lily: ¿Y quién será el que se encargue de eso?  
  
Mystique: ¿Les conté que Jack sabe de esas cosas?  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mystque: ^_^ Ahora saben.  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Mystique: :D  
  
Remus: ¿Y después de la grabación?  
  
Mystique: Promocionaremos en Liverpool y Birmingham y después Budokan  
  
Remus: ¿¿¿Liverpool???  
  
Sirius: ¿¿¿Budokan???  
  
Mystique: Es que Ralkm me consiguió un bar para tocar en Liverpool, un primo, tío, no sé, pero un familiar de Ralkm tiene un bar en Liverpool y tocaremos allá. Y Budokan, por si no te fijaste es una zona de Tokio y Tokio queda en Japón y en Budokan .  
  
Simonky: . Tocó tu tío Ozzy  
  
Mystique: ¬¬  
  
Simonky: :D  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Cuando practique mi tiro al blanco con mi "juguetito" (N/A: Acuerdensen que es mi Cuchillo de Cocina es mi juguetito)  
  
Simonky: o.O Bueno perdona.  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Espero que no pase lo mismo.  
  
Lily: Bueno sigue.  
  
Mystique: En 3 días será la grabación de nuestro primer album, las radios y MTV promocionarán nuestro 1º single y entraremos en una mini gira por Birmingham, Liverpool, Londres y Budokan. Y después del 2º single empezaremos con una gira en Latinoamérica.  
  
Lily: ^.^ ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!! ¡¡¡LATINOAMÉRICA!!! ¡¡¡AMAZONAS!!!  
  
Mystique: -_-U Secuestradores -_-U  
  
Simonky: O_o ¿¿¿Se se secuestradores??? ¿¿¿Te te terroristas???  
  
Mystique: ^_^ Pero no me importa, por qué si se atreven a secuestrarme, saco mi varita y.  
  
Saco la varita y apunto a un pajarito y este explota. En la punta de la varita sale humito y la soplo.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Mystique: Que se atrevan a hacer eso y les pasará lo mismo que el gorrión.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Mystique: Bien chicos eso era todo, practiquen y en 3 días nos vemos en Epic Records.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
*Continuará*  
  
Comercial Anti-Axé (Por Lourdes Ariki)  
  
Aparece los Axé Bahía cantando la canción "Onda"( esa de : onda onda, onda onda...). De pronto, les cae un yunque tamaño gigante...se escuchá un voz que dice: ¡¡¡¡NO AL ESTÚPIDO AXÉ!!!!¡¡¡¡ES ABURRIDO Y MUY REPETITIVO!!!!Prefiero la música clásica y Beethoven ! antes que a eso ca***nes  
  
Comercial Anti-Pop (Por Claudia Osbourne)  
  
Aparece Justin Timberlake haciendo un video clip, cantando una canción y llorando al mismo tiempo (Esas típicas canciones románticas que cantan y lloran). Y de repente aparece Eminem con el traje de superhéroe de Slim Shade (Ese que sale con el trasero al aire), lo bota y le pone el trasero en la cara de Justin.  
  
¡¡¡NO AL POP!!! ¡¡¡SON UNOS MÁLDITOS LLORONES!!! ¡¡¡PREFIERA EL REGGAE Y EL ROCK!!! 


	12. URGENTE

Hola a todos, por fin ha llegado UN review, por fin, estoy tan feliz, pero ahora si lo voy a continuar y con más humor, maldito colegio. Esto se lo dedico a Kurt Cobain (Q.E.P.D.) que murió el 4 de abril de 1994 y todos los que les gusta Nirvana, están de luto, bueno, por lo menos esa es mi tradición.  
  
Y a los reviews:  
  
Ralkm: No, Tom no me dijo nada, pero no quiero golpearlo, ¿así que quedaste sin internet? No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa y maldito colegio, quería vacaciones. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vienen Foo Fighters, Oasis y Linkin Park? Y demás que te llevamos a Budokan, te lo mereces, en Japón no hay tantas resbalozas, que suerte. Y no te preocupes que te he vigilado a Remsie y gracias por cuidarme a Tommy.  
  
Ahora a disfrutar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 12: Grabación y algo más  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos, ¿tanto tiempo cierto?  
  
Brito: Irresponsable.  
  
Mystique: Hey, no tengo la culpa de que me mandaran a la cárcel por romper los vidrios del McDonald.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡¡QUE HICISTE!!!! ¡¡¡HAZ AGREDIDO A MI RESTAURANT FAVORITO!!!  
  
Lily: Bueno, tú nunca cambiarás Mystique. ¿Y Simonky?  
  
Mystique: Se arrancó de Estado Unidos, tenía miedo por si bombardeaban aquí, así que elegí a otra persona.  
  
James: Que miedoso. ¿Y quien es él?  
  
Mystique: El Jonathan, mi mejor amigo.  
  
Jonathan: Gracias por aceptarme.  
  
Chico: Se aman, uhhhhhhhhh  
  
Mystique y Jonathan: ¡¡¡CALLATE, PARATE Y ASÍ CRECERAS, ES LO MEJOR PARA TI!!!  
  
Chico: ;_; Te voy a acusar a mi mamá ;_;  
  
Remus: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Mystique: Un amigo.  
  
James: ¿Te cortaste el pelo?  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Que mala vista, por fin te fijas.  
  
Jack: ¿Y van a grabar o no?  
  
Jonathan: ¡¡¡WOW JACK OSBURNE!!! ¡¡¡ERES DE VERDAD!!! ¡¡¡WOW, TU ESTOMAGO GRANDE ES DE VERDAD!!!  
  
Jack: ¬¬  
  
Jonathan: :D  
  
Mystique: ¬¬  
  
Jonathan: :D  
  
Mystique: Mejor tráeme una cerveza.  
  
Jonathan: No, ahora vas a grabar.  
  
Brito: Oigan chicos mi tío los invita a homenajear a Kurt Cobain mañana.  
  
Mystique: ¿Tu tío que es Grunge?  
  
Brito: Por fin te acuerdas.  
  
Mystique: Lo hemos pasado muy bien con él.  
  
Lily: ¿Y Tom?  
  
Mystique: ;_; Tommy ;_; ¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAA . . . !!!  
  
Lily: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Mystique: Nada.  
  
Jack: Mejor vamos a grabar.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!  
*Clic*  
Mystique: @#%&* de cámara, nunca más me compro una cámara desechable.  
  
James: Calmate, era la más barata.  
  
Remus: No tenemos dinero ni para comprarnos un póster y quieres comprar una cámara original.  
  
Mystique: Maldita la que parió a la $@#& cámara.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡TRANQUILA!!!  
  
Mystique: Bueno estaré tranquila. Pero que esa cámara que grabe por lo menos el último tema que grabamos.  
  
Jonathan: Ya, pero anda a la sala de grabación.  
  
Load up guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know dirty word  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah  
  
I'm worse at what, I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah  
  
And I forges, just why I taste, Oh yes, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial.  
  
Mystique: Esto será el 2º single y un video clip.  
  
Jonathan: Si y está bueno el video.  
  
Jack: En un mes saldrá tu disco a la venta.  
  
Mystique: De todas las cosas que se perdió el Simón.  
  
Lily: ¿Y a que hora pidió ir a tocar tu tío, Cristóbal?  
  
Brito: En la noche de mañana.  
  
Jonathan: ¿Y que temas tocarán?  
  
Brito: Mi tío tiene un bar en Seattle y ahí va a dar un homenaje y van a ir muchísimas bandas como Foo Fighters, The Marauders, Sudden Death y otras más. Y cada grupo tocará 7 temas de Nirvana.  
  
Mystique: Yo propongo tocar Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lithium, Rape Me, All Apologies, In Bloom, Sliver, The Man Who Sold the World.  
  
Jonathan: Si están bien.  
  
Brito: Los voy a anotar ahora, para que no nos toquen los covers.  
  
James: Menos mal que nos sabemos esos temas.  
  
Mystique: ¿Sudden Death no eran de estilo Death Metal?  
  
Sirius: ò_Ô Y como sabes eso  
  
Mystique: Tom está en esa banda, son súper, se parecen a Slipknot.  
  
James: ¿Y en que posición?  
  
Mystique: Batería.  
  
Jonathan: Viendo esto de viajar a Seattle, yo creo que hay que ir ahora.  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . Tienes razón.  
  
Lily: ¿Y en donde nos encontramos?  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . Veamos, en el terminal de buses de Los Angeles a las . . . ¿qué hora son?  
  
Cristóbal: Son las 19:30 pm  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . A las 21:00 pm en el terminal de buses de Los Angeles.  
  
Todos: Ahí te esperamos.  
  
Jonathan: Yo te voy a seguir, para que no se te olvide.  
  
Mystique: En MI casa tienes tus cosas, para que no abras tanto la boca.  
  
Jonathan: XP  
*Continuará*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Comercial anti Axé (Por Claudia Osbourne)  
  
Los Café Con Leche están cantando y Ronald Parra (Un compañero de Curso) toca la guitarra eléctrica con ellos y le da un ataque de euforia y les hace un *Nirvanazo* y les pega en la cara  
  
¡¡¡NO AL AXÉ A PASADO DE MODA!!! ¡¡¡MEJOR HAGALE UN HOMENAJE AL MEJOR MÚSICO DE GRUNGE NIRVANA Y NO LE DE IMPORTANCIA AL CASAMIENTO DE FLAVIANA!!!  
  
¡¡¡VIVA NIRVANA!!! ¡¡¡VIVA KURT COBAIN!!!  
  
NIRVANAZO: Cuando Nirvana estaba en un concierto rompían sus instrumentos y en este caso Ronald rompió su guitarra golpeándola en la cara de los Café con Leche.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DEDICADO A KURT D. COBAIN (1967 - 1994) Y NIRVANA. TODOS TE QUEREMOS KURT.  
  
SOY PEOR EN LO QUE MEJOR HAGO Y ME SIENTO BENDECIDO POR ESTE DON.  
  
(KURT D. COBAIN) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Grabación y Algo Más

Hola a todos, por fin ha llegado UN review, por fin, estoy tan feliz, pero ahora si lo voy a continuar y con más humor, maldito colegio. Esto se lo dedico a Kurt Cobain (Q.E.P.D.) que murió el 4 de abril de 1994 y todos los que les gusta Nirvana, están de luto, bueno, por lo menos esa es mi tradición.  
  
Y a los reviews:  
  
Ralkm: No, Tom no me dijo nada, pero no quiero golpearlo, ¿así que quedaste sin internet? No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa y maldito colegio, quería vacaciones. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vienen Foo Fighters, Oasis y Linkin Park? Y demás que te llevamos a Budokan, te lo mereces, en Japón no hay tantas resbalozas, que suerte. Y no te preocupes que te he vigilado a Remsie y gracias por cuidarme a Tommy.  
  
Ahora a disfrutar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 12: Grabación y algo más  
  
Mystique: Hola a todos, ¿tanto tiempo cierto?  
  
Brito: Irresponsable.  
  
Mystique: Hey, no tengo la culpa de que me mandaran a la cárcel por romper los vidrios del McDonald.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡¡QUE HICISTE!!!! ¡¡¡HAZ AGREDIDO A MI RESTAURANT FAVORITO!!!  
  
Lily: Bueno, tú nunca cambiarás Mystique. ¿Y Simonky?  
  
Mystique: Se arrancó de Estado Unidos, tenía miedo por si bombardeaban aquí, así que elegí a otra persona.  
  
James: Que miedoso. ¿Y quien es él?  
  
Mystique: El Jonathan, mi mejor amigo.  
  
Jonathan: Gracias por aceptarme.  
  
Chico: Se aman, uhhhhhhhhh  
  
Mystique y Jonathan: ¡¡¡CALLATE, PARATE Y ASÍ CRECERAS, ES LO MEJOR PARA TI!!!  
  
Chico: ;_; Te voy a acusar a mi mamá ;_;  
  
Remus: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Mystique: Un amigo.  
  
James: ¿Te cortaste el pelo?  
  
Mystique: ¬¬ Que mala vista, por fin te fijas.  
  
Jack: ¿Y van a grabar o no?  
  
Jonathan: ¡¡¡WOW JACK OSBURNE!!! ¡¡¡ERES DE VERDAD!!! ¡¡¡WOW, TU ESTOMAGO GRANDE ES DE VERDAD!!!  
  
Jack: ¬¬  
  
Jonathan: :D  
  
Mystique: ¬¬  
  
Jonathan: :D  
  
Mystique: Mejor tráeme una cerveza.  
  
Jonathan: No, ahora vas a grabar.  
  
Brito: Oigan chicos mi tío los invita a homenajear a Kurt Cobain mañana.  
  
Mystique: ¿Tu tío que es Grunge?  
  
Brito: Por fin te acuerdas.  
  
Mystique: Lo hemos pasado muy bien con él.  
  
Lily: ¿Y Tom?  
  
Mystique: ;_; Tommy ;_; ¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAA . . . !!!  
  
Lily: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Mystique: Nada.  
  
Jack: Mejor vamos a grabar.  
  
Mystique: ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!  
*Clic*  
Mystique: @#%&* de cámara, nunca más me compro una cámara desechable.  
  
James: Calmate, era la más barata.  
  
Remus: No tenemos dinero ni para comprarnos un póster y quieres comprar una cámara original.  
  
Mystique: Maldita la que parió a la $@#& cámara.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡TRANQUILA!!!  
  
Mystique: Bueno estaré tranquila. Pero que esa cámara que grabe por lo menos el último tema que grabamos.  
  
Jonathan: Ya, pero anda a la sala de grabación.  
  
Load up guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know dirty word  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah  
  
I'm worse at what, I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah  
  
And I forges, just why I taste, Oh yes, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, enternain us I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, enternain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial.  
  
Mystique: Esto será el 2º single y un video clip.  
  
Jonathan: Si y está bueno el video.  
  
Jack: En un mes saldrá tu disco a la venta.  
  
Mystique: De todas las cosas que se perdió el Simón.  
  
Lily: ¿Y a que hora pidió ir a tocar tu tío, Cristóbal?  
  
Brito: En la noche de mañana.  
  
Jonathan: ¿Y que temas tocarán?  
  
Brito: Mi tío tiene un bar en Seattle y ahí va a dar un homenaje y van a ir muchísimas bandas como Foo Fighters, The Marauders, Sudden Death y otras más. Y cada grupo tocará 7 temas de Nirvana.  
  
Mystique: Yo propongo tocar Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lithium, Rape Me, All Apologies, In Bloom, Sliver, The Man Who Sold the World.  
  
Jonathan: Si están bien.  
  
Brito: Los voy a anotar ahora, para que no nos toquen los covers.  
  
James: Menos mal que nos sabemos esos temas.  
  
Mystique: ¿Sudden Death no eran de estilo Death Metal?  
  
Sirius: ò_Ô Y como sabes eso  
  
Mystique: Tom está en esa banda, son súper, se parecen a Slipknot.  
  
James: ¿Y en que posición?  
  
Mystique: Batería.  
  
Jonathan: Viendo esto de viajar a Seattle, yo creo que hay que ir ahora.  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . Tienes razón.  
  
Lily: ¿Y en donde nos encontramos?  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . Veamos, en el terminal de buses de Los Angeles a las . . . ¿qué hora son?  
  
Cristóbal: Son las 19:30 pm  
  
Mystique: Mmm . . . A las 21:00 pm en el terminal de buses de Los Angeles.  
  
Todos: Ahí te esperamos.  
  
Jonathan: Yo te voy a seguir, para que no se te olvide.  
  
Mystique: En MI casa tienes tus cosas, para que no abras tanto la boca.  
  
Jonathan: XP  
*Continuará*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Comercial anti Axé (Por Claudia Osbourne)  
  
Los Café Con Leche están cantando y Ronald Parra (Un compañero de Curso) toca la guitarra eléctrica con ellos y le da un ataque de euforia y les hace un *Nirvanazo* y les pega en la cara  
  
¡¡¡NO AL AXÉ A PASADO DE MODA!!! ¡¡¡MEJOR HAGALE UN HOMENAJE AL MEJOR MÚSICO DE GRUNGE NIRVANA Y NO LE DE IMPORTANCIA AL CASAMIENTO DE FLAVIANA!!!  
  
¡¡¡VIVA NIRVANA!!! ¡¡¡VIVA KURT COBAIN!!!  
  
NIRVANAZO: Cuando Nirvana estaba en un concierto rompían sus instrumentos y en este caso Ronald rompió su guitarra golpeándola en la cara de los Café con Leche.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DEDICADO A KURT D. COBAIN (1967 - 1994) Y NIRVANA. TODOS TE QUEREMOS KURT.  
  
SOY PEOR EN LO QUE MEJOR HAGO Y ME SIENTO BENDECIDO POR ESTE DON.  
  
(KURT D. COBAIN) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
